Sapphire Eyes and Amethyst Ones
by Sapphire-Amethyst
Summary: A family killed...a killer unknown and escaped... She was lucky the Sanzo party found her... For an ice demon whose loved ones have died by the hands of a sorcerer, Naoru sees him and his friends as her only chance of living again. Can she still do so?
1. The Rumor Going Around

Title: Sapphire Eyes and Amethyst Ones Author: Sapphire-Amethyst

S.A.: Hello, everybody! Here's my third story!

Gojyo: covering ears Have you eaten too much sugar that you're already shouting at our ears?!

S.A.: Hmm... I don't know! jumps around

Sanzo: eye twitching Then just get on with the story before I kill you!

S.A.: Hai, hai!

Hakkai: laughing nervously S.A. doesn't own GS. She wants to, but people will kill her!

S.A.: Uuuhhh... looks around Yyepp...

Chapter 1: The Story Going Around

It was just another day of the Sanzo-ikkou. They had just killed a group of youkais who, as usual, came for Sanzo's sutra. Now they were just continuing to head to the west. It was afternoon now.

"Ne, Sanzo," Goku started as he turned to Sanzo. But the monk was already facing him.

"You can't eat."

"Eh? How did you know?" Goku asked, shocked.

Gojyo sniggered, "Because that's what you always say. You're already patterned, kono bakasaru."

"Well, at least I'm not patterned to be a hentai kappa," Goku answered.

"Nandato?!" Gojyo's eye twitched. "I'm going to beat you up because you called ma a kappa, bakasaru!"

"Bring it on, ero kappa!" Goku readied himself.

"They're both patterned already," Sanzo said, a vein popping in his forehead, starting to raise his shoureijuu.

Hakkai laughed and said, "What a peaceful day."

Gojyo and Goku's bickering lasted for about ten seconds before Sanzo shot his shoureijuu and shouted, "URUSAI OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Oi, s-syotomatte, Sanzo!" Gojyo raised his hands defensively. But it was too late. Sanzo's harisen landed on both his and Goku's heads.

"Yamerou, Sanzo!" Goku cried as he and Gojyo covered their heads with their arms.

"Maa, maa, minna-san... We're near a town," Hakkai calmed his three companions.

Sanzo settled down on his seat, leaving Goku having tears in his eyes and Gojyo whispering inaudible and unpleasant words under his breath. Hakkai looked at each one of them and continued his driving.

After they found an inn, the Sanzo-ikkou went to find a restaurant. Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo were noticing that people were in deep discussion about something while Goku cried that he was hungry. The people had troubled expressions and were whispering to each other quietly as if someone very important died.

"This food's great! Rice more, please!" Goku shouted to the waitress.

"H-Hai!" the waitress answered, being snapped out of her thoughts and sweatdropping.

"You've been eating all night, bakasaru," Gojyo said, stopping from examining their surroundings and turning to Goku, smoking his cigarette.

"I can't help it. The food's great and I'm megahungry!" Goku replied as he was given another bowl of rice.

"Have you heard?" a man in the next table asked his companion.

"Yeah, I heard it," the second one answered.

"About the youkai family which lives north from here?" the first one asked again.

"Yup," the second answered. "I heard that the whole family was killed. The culprit or culprits are not known."

Hakkai and Sanzo looked at each other. A youkai family?

"Oh, miss?" Hakkai politely called a waitress. The waitress turned to them. "Hai?"

"We've heard some people talking about a youkai family being killed," Hakkai said. "Can you give us information about it?" Sanzo and Gojyo examined the waitress. Goku stopped eating and watched, listening. The waitress looked at them and sighed, "Okay."

"Well, to start, there's a youkai family that lives just north from here," the waitress said. "I heard that this family is strong and very old. They have the power of ice and they can turn into the animals that they like. They have been friends with this town for more than a hundred years."

"Although something's happening and youkais everywhere are going berserk, this family doesn't even bother to disturb us. Some of them would even go and buy things in this town. At first, we were frightened, but when they didn't attack us, we welcomed them, accepting them whenever they come here. We could go to their place and visit and talk to them sometimes, as they're a friendly family. They would even protect us from the ones who're going berserk and we're grateful about it."

"But then, the night before last, a few people who were still awake heard such a loud noise of screams and attacks from the youkai family's place. It seemed that they were having a fight. And then the next day, some men decided to check on the family to see if they were all right. They went back, saying that the whole family was dead. We still don't know who killed them. All we know is that the killer or killers might be strong, to kill a family like that," the waitress finished.

"So you're saying that nobody was left of this family?" Gojyo asked.

"Hai," the waitress answered.

"Excuse me, but could you tell us what is the family's name?" Hakkai asked.

"Ryuu," the waitress replied.

"Arigatou," Hakkai smiled. The waitress bowed and walked away. Hakkai turned to the others. His face became serious, as well as the others.

"Who would kill a whole youkai family?" Goku asked.

"Of course it's either trained humans or stronger youkais," Gojyo answered. "But why would they kill a whole family who is quiet and not disturbing others?"

"This needs a lot of explanation. We should investigate it," Hakkai said. The three turned to Sanzo who was smoking.

"Tonight," the monk answered.

S.A.: Two and a half pages! That should be good enough!

Gojyo: Oh I don't know... Some readers are very demanding.

S.A.: I know, I know... I'll try to make a longer one next time.

Sanzo: You better be. Or readers might send you flames.

S.A.: No, no! Please! Anything but that! falls on bended knee and pleads at readers

Readers: stare

Goku: Please R&R!

A/N: Sorry to those who were a bit insulted...


	2. A Dog with Blue Eyes?

Title: Sapphire Eyes and Amethyst Ones Author: Sapphire-Amethyst

S.A.: Hey, guys! S.A. here!

Sanzo: And another nightmare.

S.A.: Just shut up, Sanzo!

Sanzo: Hn!

S.A.: You shouldn't be copying Hiei like that you know.

Sanzo: Who cares?!

Hiei: fire in his eyes I do! Hey, S.A.! Stop babbling and continue your story!

S.A.: I am, I am! Just give me time with yours.

Hiei: Hn!

S.A.: whispering These two have been bullying me ever since I met them.

Goku: S.A. doesn't own GS or YYH.

Chapter 2: A Dog with Blue Eyes?

"What the-?" Gojyo looked around. "This place is a ruin!"

The group had just arrived at the Ryuu family's place and was surprised that everything was ruined. The house had collapsed and trees were uprooted from the ground by strong forces. No more bodies lay around but Goku said he can still smell the faint scent of blood.

"Somebody's buried their bodies," Hakkai said. "But where?"

"Goku, can you smell them?" Sanzo asked.

"I think so," Goku sniffed around and pointed at one direction. "I think... there."

They went to where Goku pointed. It was a small place where there were no trees but they found a hundred fresh tombs with tombstones on them. The sight was so creepy they weren't able to move.

"This is where-?" Hakkai started but didn't continue. They felt the presence of the souls of the dead youkais that were guarding the tombs. Goku shuddered.

"Well, why don't we look around?" Gojyo asked and they spread out. But before they could make another step, something flashed from the right and stopped in front of them, at the center of the cemetery. They readied themselves to fight as they saw what was in front of them.

A dog stood there, growling as if daring them to make another step. The dog was a Collie, having brown and black fur on its body. Where there should have been white fur was replaced by beige fur. And another surprise for the Sanzo-ikkou was the dog's eyes. They weren't brown, but sapphire- blue.

"Why's a dog staying in here?" Gojyo asked.

"We don't know, but it seems it's guarding the tombs," Hakkai replied.

"Hey, that dog has blue eyes!" Goku chimed in awe. "Sugoi!"

"Hn. It's also wounded," Sanzo lit a cigarette. He was right.

Though the dog had a thick and fluffy fur, it didn't hide the fact that it was wounded all over. But the dog ignored this fact and continued to growl at them, though it looked like it was really beginning to weaken. Its eyes and ears were drooping slightly and its growl was not as fierce as a regular growl should be. It looked like it was forcing itself to be awake and strong.

"Don't force yourself," Hakkai kneeled down and beckoned the dog to come over. "You need to be healed."

At these words, the dog practically barked angrily. Hakkai was taken aback while Gojyo shouted, "You have no gratitude! Here we us, helping you, and you're there, barking and growling at us!"

"Gojyo, that's just a dog," Hakkai turned to Gojyo.

"Yeah, I know," Gojyo answered.

"You know? You're kidding me. You're already arguing with it!" Goku laughed.

"Stop laughing at me, will you?" Gojyo was a little red in the face now. "Then why do you fight with Hakuryu? Oh, and I forgot, monkeys shouldn't talk, so why are you talking?"

"I am not a saru! Stop calling me that!" Goku shouted.

"Are you starting a fight with me?"

"So what if I am?"

"Then get ready to get beaten up!"

The two began beating up each other. Hakkai laughed weakly, Sanzo's hand and eyebrow twitched, while, to nobody's notice, the dog stopped growling and watched curiously. A few more seconds and a vein popped in Sanzo's forehead. 3... Hakkai thought, 2... 1...

THWACK! THWACK! The harisen made its appearance and landed on Gojyo's and Goku's heads. The usual event occurred for five minutes with Sanzo shouting, "We're having a problem here and you two start bickering with each other, you bakas!" Goku crying, "Itai, Sanzo!" and Gojyo yelling, "Oi, Sanzo, yamerou!" together with Hakkai sighing, "Maa, maa minna-san..." before they noticed that the dog had stopped growling and had now sat down and watching them intently.

The four stopped and the dog slowly stood up and started growling again. "Hey, people, don't you think this dog is strange?" Goku asked the others, releasing Gojyo.

"Yeah," Gojyo replied. "We noticed it a lot earlier," he said sarcastically, making Goku glare at him again.

"A normal dog wouldn't stop," Hakkai said. "But this one watched us."

"That's not an ordinary dog," Sanzo said, readying his shoureijuu. "Do you remember what the waitress at the restaurant said about the youkai family turning into animals?"

"Hai," the three chorused.

"This one's one of them," Sanzo aimed the gun and, a sharpshooter as he was, had to shoot three times just to hit the dog. It dodged the first and second bullets but didn't see the third, being hit in the stomach. It ignored the bullet and growled once before charging at Sanzo.

"Oi! Don't you dare touch Sanzo!" Goku ran in front of Sanzo and raised his nyoibou to defend himself just in time as the dog jumped and tried to bite him. He pushed it away and readied for another attack.

The dog growled and readied to attack once more. But before it could move, it flinched and sank to the ground. It looked like the wounds, the attacking it made and the hit Sanzo made had taken their toll on it. But it was still watching and growling at them.

"But how did you know?" Gojyo turned to Sanzo. "It could only have been an ordinary dog who the family trained."

Sanzo looked at Hakkai. "You explain."

Hakkai sighed and said, "Well, it has all the signs that it's not ordinary. First of all, have you seen a Collie with a beige fur? I think not. And then there's no dog in this world that has a pair of blue eyes. It's just impossible. But if it's a youkai, I'm sure all the things I said might show, though in different colors."

"Ohhhh," Goku and Gojyo said while Hakkai smiled. Sanzo, meanwhile, was already walking up to the dog and glaring at it, the dog watching him. "Go back to your real self," he commanded. "You can't do anything now."

The dog must have agreed with him, but it didn't turn into its real self. It stood up slowly and Sanzo readied his gun. But it didn't attack; instead it turned around and vanished into the forest. Sanzo followed with a run.

Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai turned just in time to see the dog run into the forest, being followed by Sanzo.

"Oi, matte yo, Sanzo!" Goku shouted before following, too, together with Hakkai and Gojyo. But as they entered the forest again, they didn't find Sanzo or the dog.

"Where are they?" Hakkai asked quietly.

S.A.: Well, about the explaining Hakkai did... is there a dog with a beige fur and blue eyes or one of the two? If there is, please just tell me. I just wanted to put those two reasons to make the dog obvious that it's a demon.

Hakkai: Please understand her, minna-san.

S.A.: Oh, one more thing... I was really tired to continue from this point so I decided to end it, though it looks like a cliffy. Is it a cliffy?

Sanzo: Are you annoying the readers?

S.A.: What? I'm not doing anything!

Hakkai: reading story Hmm... Looks like a cliffy.

S.A.: Well... I was really tired. So please, readers, don't get angry with me!

Gojyo: Here she goes again.

Goku: Nani? Nani?

Gojyo: Nothing. Forget what I said.

Goku: Ohh... Okay!

Gojyo: sighs

S.A.: Please R&R! And please... I was really tired! puppy dog eyes


	3. Another Voice

Title: Sapphire Eyes and Amethyst Ones Author: Sapphire-Amethyst  
  
S.A.: grumble, grumble  
  
Dokugakuji: What's wrong with her?  
  
Hakkai: Gojyo had just put fire on one of her t-shirts. And I promise you, that t-shirt is one of her favorites.  
  
Sanzo: Ch. Well, now I won't have to see that obnoxious t-shirt now. Thank Kami.  
  
S.A.: eyes burning with fire Be quiet, you chain-smoking, rebellious, girl-looking monk!  
  
Sanzo: veins popping all over his head and clenching his teeth Nandato?! takes out shoureijuu  
  
Naoru: Please, Sanzo. Don't do that. She's just a girl! And you, S.A., please, stop taking your anger out on Sanzo.  
  
S.A.: It's his fault for insulting my clothes!  
  
Sanzo: Yeah? Well, you have bad taste!  
  
S.A.: Like I care about your comments!  
  
Both glower at each other, exchanging electric sparks  
  
Hakkai: sighing Minna-san, shall we continue the story?  
  
Gojyo: trembling O-Okay...  
  
Goku: staring S.A. doesn't own GS.  
  
Chapter 3: Another Voice  
  
==Preview==  
  
The dog must have agreed with him, but it didn't turn into its real self. It stood up slowly and Sanzo readied his gun. But it didn't attack; instead it turned around and vanished into the forest. Sanzo followed with a run.  
  
Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai turned just in time to see the dog run into the forest, being followed by Sanzo.  
  
"Oi, matte yo, Sanzo!" Goku shouted before following, too, together with Hakkai and Gojyo. But as they entered the forest again, they didn't find Sanzo or the dog.  
  
"Where are they?" Hakkai asked quietly.  
  
==End of Preview==  
  
Sanzo could barely see and follow the dog. It was swift and he could only follow the blood it left behind. After a few moments, the dog disappeared and even the blood he was following disappeared. Sanzo stopped and looked around finding any trace of the animal he was searching.  
  
"Ch," Sanzo lit a cigarette. "You are so stubborn."  
  
The dog reached a clearing and returned back to its real self. It was a girl of about 21 with beige hair and sapphire-like eyes. She clumsily walked to one of the trees, sat and leaned against it. The biggest injury she had gotten this night, the one from that amethyst-eyed monk, was eternally flowing with blood.  
  
She covered her wound. She was gasping for air. Her whole energy was used up, and she could not even protect her family's cemetery from those four people. Tears began to appear in her eyes.  
  
"Naoru, why are you so weak?" she asked herself in a whisper. "You made a promise to yourself that you'll protect your family's bodies. You promised that since the time you realized you're alone now and need to be strong. But you still can't fulfill that promise! What's wrong with you?" She cried silently, looking up at the full moon.  
  
Sanzo endlessly walked straight toward nothing. He didn't know where the youkai dog was but he had to search for it. Getting irritated about the searching, he clenched his teeth.  
  
A few more walking and the golden-haired monk heard a voice calling his name. "Ch. Not another one," Sanzo muttered annoyingly. "It's annoying enough happening to me twice. Now, a third one? Ch. I hate these things."  
  
Sanzo continued walking on, the voice getting louder each step he made, and then he heard someone crying. The crying was similar to the voice and Sanzo followed both. He reached a clearing and the crying stopped, but not the calling voice. He looked around.  
  
A girl was sitting against one of the trees, glaring at him. She was about 21, with beige hair and sapphire-like eyes. She had a golden armband which looked like a smaller version of Goku's headband on her left arm. She was bloody all over, and her arm was over her stomach, not being able to cover the big wound that was flowing with blood. Sanzo supposed she was the one crying and also the dog which he had shot.  
  
"Who are you?" the girl glared at him, but gasping fast and feebly. "What are you doing here? What do you want?"  
  
"I will not answer your questions until you answer mine," Sanzo said, walking towards the girl and kneeling before her, his face, as usual, emotionless. "I know you are that dog that attacked us. What happened? Who are you?"  
  
The girl glared at him for a minute before answering, "For your information, you attacked first. I only countered your attack. And if you think I'd let you poke your nose in on my family's problems, well, guess again! I won't let you know what happened and I won't let you know my name!"  
  
"Ch. You're too stubborn for your situation," Sanzo said. He looked up and down at the girl. Her yellow, ninja-like clothes were torn in some places and had bloodstains on them. Her breathing, or rather gasping, was very weak and fast. And she had numerous injuries, including the one Sanzo made. "You've been injured too much, and yet you're still acting strong? Don't make me laugh. Admit it. You need help and you know it. Now answer my questions and one of my companions will help you." (S.A.: He sounds threatening to me... Sanzo: Urusai!)  
  
"Did I say I need any of your help?" the girl smirked. "I never needed your help. Actually, I thank you for shortening my life. Now I don't have to suffer the torture of having my loved ones taken away from me!"  
  
Sanzo stared at the smirking girl. She was smirking, yes. But she wanted to die. Die because of the suffering she was undergoing right now. Sanzo knew he and the others felt the same way. But they had carried that feeling through their fights and problems. Sanzo knew of other people who had the same feeling. Now, he found another one who was like him and the others. And there's this voice. The voice sounded as if it was suffering. It needed someone...  
  
"Ch. If that's what you want, then do it," Sanzo stood up, the girl's eyes following him. "Your voice is calling me," he said and the girl's glare was replaced by confusion. "But you're denying it. If you want to die, I can help you with that. That way, I can also have the pleasure of not hearing your voice again. But I want to remind you just one thing: Your family died fighting for their lives, not losing hope even if they were being beaten up. And now, look at yourself, giving up because you're alone now. Don't you know they'll just get disappointed because you want to die without fighting while they gave what they got just to live?"  
  
What Sanzo said struck the girl. He was right. Giving up on yourself just because you have no one now? It was a foolish idea. The girl's glare faded, being replaced by an expression of deep sadness and regret. Sanzo stared at the girl one more time and turned around. But before he could walk, the girl said, "You're right." Sanzo faced the girl again.  
  
Her eyes were overshadowed by her bangs. "I shouldn't have thought of dying," she continued. "I was just miserable... I wanted to end it there right away... so I won't have to suffer anymore..." Her speech was slowing down. "But what you said made me realize that I should live for my loved ones... But..." She looked down at her stomach. "I don't think I'll be able to live now... Anyway," she smiled at Sanzo. It wasn't a smirk. It was a real smile, a smile of appreciation. "Arigatou..." She closed her eyes and went lifeless.  
  
Sanzo kneeled down again and lifted the girl in his arms. She was cold now. "Hn," a thin smile appeared in Sanzo's mouth. "Now you admit it." He carried her to the others who were searching for him.  
  
S.A.: cooling down from earlier Sorry that it was so short. I just had to really end it there. I didn't have any ideas anymore and I wanted to start the new day on the next chapter. So... I had no choice!  
  
Sanzo: I am going to kill you!  
  
S.A.: What? What did I do?  
  
Sanzo: I never carried a girl in my arms!  
  
S.A.: Hey! You carried Lirin before!  
  
Sanzo: I said "in my arms" not on my shoulder!  
  
S.A.: I wanted it that way. You can't do anything. You triggered me into doing it.  
  
Sanzo: growling  
  
S.A.: Okay, one more note: Remember the episode where Kougaiji used a blue crystal ball to beat Homura? You know Sanzo heard Kougaiji's voice. That's the second voice. The first is Goku's.  
  
Hakkai: Please R&R! 


	4. Joining the Group

Title: Sapphire Eyes and Amethyst Ones Author: Sapphire-Amethyst

S.A.: Okay... So...

Sanzo: What?

S.A.: I have no idea right now.

Sanzo: Oh yes, you have! takes out harisen

S.A.: All right, all right! Sheesh! You can't take a joke, can you?

Sanzo: With you making the joke? Don't make me laugh!

S.A.: Hmph!

Hakkai: S.A.? Didn't you say you were going to do something?

S.A.: Yes. turns to readers My replies:

Ch. 1

kuRogaMe – Yes, I am EXTREMELY tensed! Because by then, I might have just one hour a day to do my story! Ain't it bad? And thanks for your wish!

Ch. 2

Innocence – I myself am a Saiyuki fan too! I really love Sanzo!

Ch. 3

Phoebe – Thanks for what you said! And I'll try to update faster!

S.A.: They're my replies. Sorry for chapters 1 and 2. It's just now that I've made up my mind of replying to your reviews!

Hakkai: S.A. doesn't own GS.

Chapter 4: Joining the Group

"Uhh... Where am I?"

"You're awake," a voice answered. It belonged to a man with emerald eyes and black hair. He wore a monocle on his right eye. "You've been out cold for a day."

"Ohh..."

Then a familiar voice came out of nowhere. "She's awake?" it said.

"Yes," the man with the monocle answered pleasantly, still looking at the girl.

"Good," the voice answered and the familiar man with golden hair and purple eyes appeared. "I was getting impatient."

"Where are Gojyo and Goku?" the first man asked, finally tearing his eyes from her.

"In the other room," the second one answered shortly, "Fighting like a cat and a dog over the food you brought them."

The first one chuckled. "Still not enough?"

"Think so."

"Umm..."

This little voice made the two men turn to the girl. "Where am I?" she asked. "Who are you?"

"Oh, we forgot to tell you," the brunette smiled. "I'm Cho Hakkai and that one over there is Genjo Sanzo. I'm sure you met him. You're in an inn. I healed you after Sanzo brought you to us. How about you? What's your name?"

The girl didn't answer. "Genjo Sanzo..." she repeated the name, thinking who the man is. She remembered who he is and turned her head so quickly her head hurt. "Ite..."

"Don't move much. You're still recovering," Hakkai stretched out his hands to help the girl. He helped her sit up and he asked again, "What's your name?"

The girl stared at him dazedly before answering slowly, "Ryuu... Naoru."

"Ryuu Naoru? What a nice name," Hakkai said, smiling. He turned to Sanzo. "Sanzo, I'll just leave to buy some more bandages. Do you mind taking care of her?"

"Iie," Sanzo answered and he sat on a seat not far away from Naoru.

"Arigatou," Hakkai smiled and left, closing the door behind him.

For a while there was silence, only broken by the sound coming from the bed sheet grazing the bed as Naoru looked at herself. She was bandaged all over her body and her clothes were changed. She ignored the urge to ask who changed her clothes. Once she was satisfied of seeing herself, Naoru just sat and stared down at the bed, waiting for something to happen.

Sanzo, for the first time, couldn't tear his eyes away from a girl. She was wearing a tight t-shirt, showing her curves, but she was unaware of it, letting Sanzo see her form. A few more minutes and Sanzo couldn't take the silence. He sighed and stood up, making Naoru jump and look at him.

He lit a cigarette and sat beside Naoru, making the beige-haired girl curl to herself. Sanzo faced her and said, "Are you going to just sulk there?"

Naoru just sighed. Sanzo looked at her for a minute before closing his eyes and saying, "If that's what you want."

A moment of silence, and the beige-haired girl asked, "Can I go with you?"

Sanzo breathed and blew smoke. "It's your choice. You can come if you want. I just want to tell you that I don't read sutras for the dead."

What Sanzo said cheered Naoru up, because she smiled, "What makes you think that I'll die?"

"Nothing," Sanzo looked at Naoru again, and, for the second time, he couldn't tear his amethyst eyes away from her sapphire ones. Even Naoru couldn't look away.

For a long time, they stared at each other's eyes, not daring to look away, until there came a knock on the door and Hakkai came in, now with two people Naoru didn't know. The first one was a boy with brown hair and golden eyes and the other one was a man with long, red hair and red eyes. Naoru looked at them questioningly while Sanzo stood up and sat where he was before.

"Feeling better?" Hakkai asked and Naoru nodded. "That's good."

"Yo!" the boy greeted. "I'm Son Goku. What's your name?"

"Ryuu Naoru," Naoru smiled. "Nice meeting you." Goku smiled broadly.

"I'm Sha Gojyo," the red-haired said, then added as a loud whisper, "Mind going out with me tonight? I know a nice restaurant just two blocks away." Naoru blushed, Goku sweat dropped, Hakkai laughed nervously, and a vein popped in Sanzo's forehead.

THWACK! THWACK! A large paper fan met Gojyo's head, making the redhead flinch and make Goku laugh his head off. Sanzo was shouting words Naoru hoped she didn't hear. Hakkai laughed again and said calmly, "Maa, maa..."

When finally everyone had calmed down, with Goku wiping tears of laughter from his eyes and Gojyo muttering unpleasant words, Hakkai made food for everyone. Once again, a fight similar to the one that happened when Naoru first saw them happened again. Goku and Gojyo started bickering with each other, Sanzo took out the harisen, while Hakkai laughed and calmly pacified the other three.

Naoru, who was watching them with shock, smiled, I think I'll get used to this after a few hours.

Meanwhile, in heaven, Kanzeon Bosatsu was seating in her usual place by the lotus garden, watching the Sanzo-ikkou, a thin smile on her lips.

Shirei, she smiled a bit more broadly, You've come at last. I was getting impatient with your arrival. Now you five are complete.

S.A.: Oh my, I'm sleepy... yawns

Goku: I knew you'd say that. It's 10:00 p.m.!

Gojyo: Won't you sleep already?

S.A.: No way! Don't you see I'm still waiting for my favorite show every 11:00?

Gojyo: I can see that.

Hakkai: Nevertheless, S.A., you should sleep now.

S.A.: Yada!

Sanzo: You are so stubborn.

S.A.: You think so? If you want me to sleep, make me.

Sanzo: sighs exasperatedly and lifts S.A. up onto his shoulder

S.A.: Hey, put me down!

Sanzo: You told us to make you sleep. Well, I'm just doing what you want. drops authoress on her bed and slams the bedroom door shut

S.A.: behind door But I don't want to sleep!!

Hakkai: smiling serenely Now, now, S.A., you're still 12 years old. You need to sleep.

Goku and Gojyo: laughing and smirking Please R&R, minna!

**(A/N): behind the door Readers? Please go to my profile page and read my notice on the bottom page. I will explain something there. Really! Okay, now I repeat, please R&R!**


	5. A Moment with Each Other

Title: Sapphire Eyes and Amethyst Ones Author: Sapphire-Amethyst  
  
S.A.: Hey, fellas!  
  
Sanzo: No comment.  
  
Hakkai: Sanzo? You seem to have lost the touch to kill S.A.  
  
Gojyo: solemnly You don't know what happened, Hakkai.  
  
Hakkai: Are?  
  
Goku: A very terrible event.  
  
S.A.: Urusai, you two! turns to readers Now, before they annoy me one more time, here're my replies:  
  
hayashi-kutsuki – sighs Ok. September 10. There! And thanks for waiting for the fith chapter! Just one question... What does totemo kawaii desu? Please answer!  
  
Innocence – Ok, I'll try to update more! Thanks for the compliment!  
  
curiouzkatt – Love really is a mystery. You don't know when it comes, right? I'm beginning to make them OoC! Yay!  
  
S.A.: Again, thanks curiouzkatt-chan for your support! And before school starts tomorrow, I've updated this and the other chapters especially for you and hayashi-kutsuki because you are so kind!  
  
Sanzo: Just get on with it, will ya?!  
  
Hakkai: Sanzo... Your blood pressure...  
  
Gojyo: S.A. doesn't own GS.  
  
Chapter 5: A Moment with Each Other  
  
"Sanzo, harahetta!" Goku whined.  
  
"Urusai," was the reply.  
  
"But harahetta!" Goku whined again.  
  
"Can't you take a hint?! I said, 'Urusai!'" Sanzo's harisen landed on Goku's head.  
  
"Itei..." Goku rubbed his head. The Sanzo-ikkou was walking around town, finding a clothes store to buy some clothes for Naoru.  
  
Since her clothes were torn in some places, Naoru had to wear Hakkai's t-shirt and Goku's pair of shorts. (S.A.: I think I'll never be able to wear men's clothes even if it's the last thing I'll do!) Gojyo volunteered to lend his clothes but Naoru, sensing some perverse thinking in the redhead's head, picked Hakkai's and Goku's clothes instead, since Hakkai wasn't a pervert and Goku was an innocent kid. Well, everbody was certain Sanzo wouldn't lend his clothes.  
  
Gojyo laughed, "The bakasaru's hungry again."  
  
"Don't call me a bakasaru, kono ero kappa!" shouted Goku.  
  
"What the-?! I've told you a hundred times, don't call me an ero kappa!" a vein was throbbing on Gojyo's head.  
  
"Do they really do this every hour?" Naoru asked a smiling Hakkai as the saru and the kappa exchanged remarks not fit for the ears. (Yup! Goku, too!)  
  
"Hahaha... Hai..." Hakkai answered as a vein popped in Sanzo's head and the monk's eyebrow and hand twitched, his eyes shadowed by his bangs.  
  
"3..." Naoru sighed, "...2...1..."  
  
The harisen made its well-known appearance, landing on both unsuspecting victims' heads.  
  
"Maa, maa, guys..." Hakkai laughed. "We need to buy some clothes for Naoru, and we won't be able to finish it if you're going to only fight."  
  
Everybody calmed down and Naoru, feeling guilty, muttered, "You shouldn't be doing this. I could really do this on my own. I'm sorry I'm giving you trouble."  
  
Goku cheerfully went in front of Naoru and smiled, "It doesn't matter, Naoru-chan! It's our pleasure to help you!"  
  
"Arigatou, Goku," Naoru smiled.  
  
"I didn't know you bought your clothes in this town," Gojyo asked, scratching his head as the group went into a restaurant and sat in one table. The waitress took their orders and left, shocked at how much a certain saru ordered.  
  
"How come you picked the same ones?" Goku asked, turning to an also shocked Naoru.  
  
"Like you, I want to wear comfortable attire when fighting," Naoru smiled, the shock leaving her. "I know your group's fighting a lot when you continue your journey."  
  
"How do you know?" Hakkai asked.  
  
"I noticed it when I met you four," Naoru answered. "You've got good fighting skills. So I thought that you always fight a lot."  
  
"Good observation," Gojyo complimented and Naoru smiled at him. Even Gojyo, the man who had picked about three girls in a bar in one night, blushed at the smile.  
  
"Demo, I'm sure that's not the real reason why you know that we fight a lot," Sanzo said, lighting a cigarette. Everybody looked at him.  
  
"How'd you know?" Naoru asked, smiling. Sanzo said nothing. (Hey that rhymed!)  
  
Naoru sighed as she hid her laughter. "All right, all right. Our family knows that the Three Buddhas sent you four to this journey. I know all your names and faces."  
  
"Nandato?!" Gojyo almost went berserk. Naoru watched in amusement the four guys' reactions to what she said, like she was playing with their minds. "Then what was the point of fighting us at the beginning?"  
  
"Anou..." the smile faded from Naoru's lips as she gazed up at nothing, making Gojyo regret what he said.  
  
"When I had buried all of my family's bodies, I decided that no stranger will touch their graves until I die. Even though I know the four of you, it didn't stop me from guarding. I didn't care and who knows? Maybe you were really not the ones who were sent. Maybe you were just pretending to be them. And even if it were you, I couldn't stop myself. My canine instincts took over me even when I was human. I didn't care anymore. All I cared about was protecting my family even in the afterlife."  
  
Everyone was silent for a moment. Then Hakkai said very solemnly, "Gomenasai."  
  
Naoru smiled again, but this time very weak. "No, it's all right."  
  
The Sanzo-ikkou were back at the inn and a few bickering from Goku and Gojyo several hits from the harisen of Sanzo, and some calming words from Hakkai, everyone was in his respective room.  
  
There were only two rooms that they took. Fortunately, one of the rooms had three beds. So Gojyo and Goku went to one room and Hakkai, Sanzo and Naoru went to the other.  
  
Naoru sighed as she went to the balcony. She put her head on both hands as she gazed up at the sky. The crescent moon shone beautifully.  
  
"Can't sleep?" a voice said and Naoru turned around. Sanzo was leaning by the door, looking at her.  
  
"Hai," she answered. Naoru watched as Sanzo walked and stood beside her.  
  
"Naoru sighed and looked up at the sky again, now noticing the many stars that were there. "Sanzo?"  
  
"Hn," was the answer.  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For rescuing me."  
  
"That was nothing."  
  
Naoru glanced at Sanzo and smiled. "You know, Sanzo, I'm scared," she said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because..." Naoru trailed off, not sure whether she should continue.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Just forget what I said," she tore her eyes away from the dark sky. "I must be wasting your time."  
  
"Iie," Sanzo denied. "You can continue."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Hn. It's better than listening to the saru and kappa's never-ending fight, anyway."  
  
Naoru closed her eyes and shifted closer to Sanzo, their bodies now touching. Sanzo didn't move. "I'm scared because I've never seen the outside world before." She began. "All I've seen are just my home and the forest surrounding it. If the people here told you that we protect them, I'm not one of those. Only the early generations fight. The late ones stay in the house and are trained by adults. That meant I only trained and have never seen the world. Though I want to go with you, I'm scared."  
  
"If you're always scared, nothing will happen to you," Sanzo said. "You'll just end up hiding and running away."  
  
"You're right," Naoru smiled. "That's why I'll go with you no matter what." They looked at each other, Naoru smiling and Sanzo having no expression. Their eyes were glued to each other, not knowing why.  
  
A few moments later, Sanzo was able to tear his amethyst eyes away from Naoru's sapphire ones. "Go back to sleep," he said. "We'll leave early tomorrow."  
  
Naoru nodded and did as she was told. She turned around and headed back to their room, a very appreciating smile on her face. 'Arigatou... Sanzo...'  
  
Meanwhile, in a hidden place, a man was watching the Sanzo-ikkou. "So..." he smiled slyly. "One of them survived."  
  
He stared into the glowing orb which was in front of him. "Hmmm... Naoru... I think the two of us will have fun. Don't you think so?"  
  
S.A.: Four pages... Hmm...  
  
Sanzo: I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!  
  
S.A.: Waaahhh!!! A baldie monk's chasing me!!! runs around, being chased by Sanzo  
  
Sanzo: COME BACK HERE!!!!  
  
Hakkai: watching solemnly sighs  
  
Goku: Please R&R! 


	6. First Fight

Title: Sapphire Eyes and Amethyst Ones Author: Sapphire-Amethyst

ShuRei: Uhh... looks around Isn't this S.A.'s story?

Kurogame: looks around too Yeah...

Ron: claps hand on forehead Oh no...

S.A.: Oh... Hello!

ShuRei: Why did you put us here?

Kurogame: What's the problem? Now I can torture the Saiyuki cast in S.A.'s page! evil smirk

Sanzo: A crazy author and a miserable authoress... S.A. must have a wild world!

Hakkai: S.A., your replies?

S.A.: Oh yeah... Replies:

hayashi-kutsuki – I read your story... and I will read it again! So totemo kawaii desu means so cute huh? Thanks! (

curiouzkatt – One-chan! I took your advice and erased that too early scene! Very early indeed... -

Innocence – Hmm... pretty excited? Well... just wait for my chapters! ;-)

Ron: When will you get me out?

S.A.: Dunno... turns to ShuRei Didn't I tell you I'd really do it? smirks

ShuRei: This will be Ron's worst nightmare! joins S.A. in smirking

Sanzo: So they did talk about it...

Hakkai: Uhhh... Hai...

Kurogame: sweatdropping S.A. doesn't own GS...

Chapter 6: First Fight

"Ne, Sanzo-"

"Urusai."

"What was that? I didn't even finish my sentence!"

"Then finish it."

"Ha... Harahetta!"

A vein popped and the harisen landed on Goku's head repeatedly.

"Urusai!!" Sanzo shouted. After about a minute, the two calmed down and Sanzo sat back on his seat. Gojyo laughed.

"Heh... Beaten up again," Gojyo muttered. Goku's ears moved. (S.A.: Don't ask...)

"What did you say, ero kappa?" Goku asked sarcastically.

"I was saying that you shouldn't call me an ero kappa, kono bakasaru," Gojyo replied, a malicious glint in his eyes.

"Why don't you warn me with your fists?" Goku smirked.

"Are you challenging me to a fight?" Gojyo asked.

"Why yes!"

"Then bring it on!"

"Do you want to die?" The shoureijuu was raised and everybody sweat dropped. Gojyo and Goku sat down and the shoureijuu was lowered.

"Ahahaha..." Hakkai laughed. "What a peaceful day!"

"'Peaceful day' you say?" (S.A.: Hey, that rhymed!) Naoru's eyes widened. She was sitting on the seat behind Sanzo. Goku was in the middle of her and Gojyo, sitting on the floor.

"Why, yes!" Hakkai replied cheerfully. Naoru stared, sighed, and then smiled as she returned to watching the forests around them. It had been three days since she met them, especially Sanzo, and she could say that the four were really close friends, even though they wouldn't admit it. They still haven't met any youkais, and Naoru was feeling that something will happen today; she was right.

The ikkou heard a maniacal laughter as they looked around. Hakkai stopped Hakuryu's pace. They all got off Hakuryu as the little dragon turned back to his original self. Looking around, Naoru's eyes glowed blue as she scanned the surroundings for the enemies. She saw the weak aura of the youkais behind the trees, now appearing all around them.

Naoru had to admit, their enemies were weak, but she couldn't let her guard down. She knew that there might be a stronger one lurking behind the shadows, lowering his aura.

"Hn," Sanzo lit a cigarette, Goku stretched, Gojyo yawned and Hakkai laughed. Naoru looked at them with a confused expression. She returned to watching as more youkais appeared around them, mumbled to herself, "Their fight must be always easy for them, if they can act like that in this situation."

"You'll know why we're acting like this in a matter of seconds," Sanzo said, not looking at the beige-haired girl. Naoru, on the other hand, suddenly looked at him. "Once you join us in the fight," he finished.

"All right," Naoru quietly answered as the leader of the youkais took a step in front of them, smirking.

"The Sanzo-ikkou, well, well..." he smirked. "Pretty confident are we?" He cocked his head confidently. As he scanned the group, Naoru caught the youkai leader's eye. "Hm?" the youkai leader raised a questioning eyebrow. "A female ningen?"

Hearing this, the four guys turned to Naoru, wide-eyed. Naoru returned their look with a wide smile and a shrug. They then returned to watching the youkais around them.

"So... A female ningen joined the group?" the youkai leader said. "Are you sure she can defend herself?" None answered. "Very well," he continued, "She'll be of no difficulty." (S.A.: A bit talkative, isn't he?) Naoru's eyebrow twitched as a small vein throbbed on her forehead. The youkai leader raised his hand. "Attack!"

The youkais began charging one by one. Gojyo and Goku both yawned at the same time as each summoned his weapon, starting to terminate the youkais attacking them before they could even be touched. Hakkai laughed yet again as he blasted off half the youkais attacking him as he beat up the other half with his bare hands. Sanzo, meanwhile, used his shoureijuu to kill the youkais before they could even be a meter away from him. Naoru watched in shock with the monk's accuracy, as she beat up the youkais attacking her.

'So accurate...' the sapphire-eyed girl thought as she elbowed a youkai behind her. 'Must've had a lot of practice.' Naoru smiled as she tore her eyes away from the blond and focused on her fighting.

"So, Goku, how many have you killed?" Gojyo asked behind the shouts of the vanishing youkais.

"20," Goku replied. "How 'bout you?"

"23," Gojyo grinned, then high-kicked a youkai. "And that was the 24th."

"Ehh?" Goku groaned. "Hey!"

"If you want to beat me, then work hard!"

"All right! You asked for it!"

Hakkai observed his surroundings as he fought. 'Odd... The youkais are a bit fewer than usual,' he thought. 'What's happening?' He looked around, and Naoru's situation caught his eye. There were more youkais attacking her compared to the youkais attacking them. The enemy must be trying to finish off Naoru first, thinking she's weak.

'I'm getting tired with fighting with my hands and feet,' Naoru thought. 'Guess I'll have to use my weapon.'

A golden bow and arrow appeared in Naoru's hands, much to the guys' shock. She jumped high into the air and started shooting at the surprised youkais. The arrows appeared in the bow one by one, though sometimes Naoru would shoot more than two. Sanzo and the others watched in shock as they fought their enemies.

"What the-?!" the youkai leader gasped. One by one his followers who were attacking Naoru vanished as the sapphire-eyed girl aimed and shot at them.

Sanzo, Gojyo, Goku and Hakkai were staring, along with the youkais who were earlier fighting them. They looked at each other then back again then to each other again. They smiled and Gojyo smirked, "What're we waiting for? Naoru's overshadowing us!"

The four started attacking the youkais as they joined Naoru. The leader stood there dumbstruck and unbelieving as his followers slowly decreased. The Sanzo-ikkou were smiling, killing youkais as they rushed past them.

At last, only the youkai leader was left. Sanzo and the others surrounded him, except for Naoru, who was watching.

"Who is she?!" the youkai leader growled as he pointed to the beige- haired girl. "She smells like a ningen, but she's as strong as a youkai!"

"That's because I AM a youkai," Naoru smiled pleasantly, walking forward. The youkai's angry face turned to horror as he heard what she said. "H-How...?"

"Enough talk," Gojyo said impatiently and stabbed the youkai with his shakujou. The youkai gave a loud shout before disappearing into thin air.

Naoru watched the last ash of the youkai vanish with an expressionless face before turning around and walking away. But before she could take a second step, Sanzo's voice floated over to her. "Okay, Naoru, tell us who you really are. Now!"

S.A.: There! Finished! Gomen if it took me long to update this... I've had so much to do since school started...

ShuRei: Your chapter was a bit weird...

Kurogame: Suuurrree... Like everybody will agree with you.

Shurei: Urusai.

S.A.: laughs I never thought I'd have such an entertainment when I brought you guys here! laughs again

ShuRei: eyebrows twitching notices Ron pacing around the room Oi... What're you thinking?

Ron: glares and continues to pace

Sanzo: I think people in this world have sicknesses...

Hakkai: laughs

Sanzo: Nani?!

Hakkai: Nothing.

Gojyo: People are so bad-tempered.

Goku: You said it. turns to readers Please R&R!


	7. A Bit More Information

Title: Sapphire Eyes and Amethyst Ones

Author: Sapphire-Amethyst

S.A.: yawns 11:29 p.m.… I'm removing myself of sleep…

Sanzo: Yeah, right… It's your own fault.

S.A.: Go away.

Shurei: She's been in a pretty bad mood recently.

Kurogame: Why?

Shurei: I don't know… Why don't you ask her?

Kurogame: No way!

Ron: sighing You really have to be crazy to be able to get along with these people…

S.A.: Go away, Ron. I'll let you leave now. Ron disappears sighing My replies:

Adlea Evanstar – Ahahaha… -"

Rynx- Too- Genki – Hmm… I'll see what I can do.

Kurama13 – Sorry for updating after a long, LONG time!

Innocence – Nah, she's just a normal youkai. A very sad one, too!

The Ultima Society – Grr… X-( Update your chapters, will ya!

Blue-Eclipse – I understand that… I've been on the same situation so… See what's happened to me! Is it a month or two already since I updated?

Kurogame – Uhh… I just feel like welcoming some, if not, many… Thank you so much for helping and for the compliments! - The poem is my first! And your story is really great!

Sakiko-chan – We're of the same age! I turned 13 last September!

curiouzkatt – I've been lazy… Haha… -" And it's all right.

Tenno Shibui – smiles sheepishly and shrugs -

ayu – Thanks! -

Goku: Harahetta!

S.A.: Go get some food from the fridge. I have no time for your complaints.

Gojyo: Would you stop that annoying attitude for now so you can continue your story!

S.A.: All right! All right! Sheesh… It was just a joke…

Everybody except S.A. and Shurei: anime fall

S.A.: shrugs Well, I had nothing to do, so I decided to play with everyone's mind. smiles innocently And thanks, Shurei, for getting along the joke! grins

Shurei: Not at all, S.A.! grins

Everybody except S.A. and Shurei: glares

S.A.: All right, all right… I don't own GS. Now I'll start the chappie!

Chapter 7: A Bit More Information

Naoru sighed and turned around. She really didn't want anyone to know her yet, although she knew Sanzo had already gone past the barriers and was now getting to know her in an unnoticed way. "First of all," she smiled, "What are your questions?"

"We've noticed just now, but why can't we sense your youkai energy?" Hakkai answered.

"Can you tell us what was troubling you after that last youkai?" Gojyo continued.

"Why aren't you using ice?" Goku asked.

"This question's been bothering me since we came here. Why aren't you affected by the evil energy?" Sanzo finished. They were all examining her as if she was a new specie that they discovered.

"You have more questions in your mind, right?" Naoru smiled again, trying to hide her frustration of being obvious. The four nodded, and she scratched her head and frowned, pretending as if this event shouldn't be taken seriously. "Where should I start?"

"You do know a power-controlling device, right?" Naoru said

"Yeah, we do," Gojyo smirked. "When we've been having trouble keeping one on a certain youkai." Goku secretly glared at him. "But didn't you say you've known us?"

"Uhh… yeah…" Naoru scratched her head. "Just being sure."

Naoru pointed at the armlet on her left arm. She smiled. "We are youkais, right? We can be affected by the negative energy. But we know power-controlling devices can bar the negative energy from affecting us. So before trouble started, we already wore these devices. They did lessen our power, but what was left was enough to fend off youkais."

"I guess the three of us were right," Hakkai smiled. Goku stared at him, Gojyo and Sanzo as if they were mad.

"What the heck are you saying!" Goku asked disbelievingly. "You never told me!"

"We weren't yet sure about it. Wasn't it obvious enough that Naoru wasn't affected by the evil energy and that she can't use her real abilities like you and I do?"

"Oh yeah…"

Gojyo clasped a hand on his forehead. "You really are slow!"

"Hey! Can I help it if I never notice things like these?"

"You can at least try harder to find answers to your questions, kono bakasaru!"

"Don't call me a bakasaru!" Goku raised a fist, a vein throbbing on it and on his forehead.

"You need to review your knowledge of youkais, as you are a pure youkai who doesn't even know how to recognize a power-controlling device or someone who uses it," Sanzo crossed his arms, cutting off Gojyo on what he was about to say, "when he is already using one."

Goku pouted. "You too?"

Naoru gave a short laugh but slowly stopped, remembering something and slightly bowing, looking away. 'Maybe that's the reason why…'

"Naoru-san?"

"Huh?" Naoru followed the voice and saw Hakkai looking at her, concerned. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

Her expression changed. She looked around uncomfortably and sighed wearily with a hint of exasperation. Her eyes became unfocused, as if they were seeing something the others can't see. "Anou… About Gojyo's question… Could you please let that topic pass for now? I feel I'm not ready yet to tell you about it."

Hakkai smiled, "If you feel you are not yet ready, then I guess we will let it pass." He didn't like to pressure someone to tell what was on his or her mind. It felt uncomfortable doing it. He looked at the other guys, and their looks agreed with his thought.

"Thank you…" Naoru smiled. She felt relieved because the group understood what she was undergoing right now. She really did not want anyone to know that she remembered some members of her family being killed the same way they killed the last youkai: Cornering them before taking their lives. It triggered anger and hatred in her heart, causing Naoru's expression to be cold and heartless in that moment. Once being a good girl to the family, Naoru for the first time felt how it was to hunger for vengeance for the death of her loved ones. With it being so strong, Naoru was becoming afraid the feeling might make her lose control of herself and force her to do the last thing she wanted to do.

Trying to forget the thought out of her mind, Naoru's unfocused eyes refocused to see Sanzo and the others watching her curiously. "Nani?" she asked sweetly. They shook their heads and Gojyo again asked, "How come the youkais sensed you as a human, not as a youkai?"

"Well… That's also the effect of this device – " Naoru again pointed to the armlet " – which is the purpose of tricking the enemy into thinking one is a human, so it'll be easy to attack them. You saw it earlier, right?"

Hakkai nodded, "That explains a lot."

Naoru smiled and turned into the Collie, wagging her tail. She didn't want any information about what she felt to leak... not now… The event three nights ago still hadn't lifted from her heavy heart, and she felt sometimes sickly when she remembered every detail of it. She was glad when she saw the guys finally moving to get on Hakuryu. She thought this event would never end.

They mounted on Hakuryu again and Naoru lay on the floor of the jeep, letting Goku and Gojyo sit on the passenger seats. She thought this was better than their seating positions earlier because she felt embarrassed to make Goku sit on the floor when she was just new to the group. She was really thankful she could turn into a Collie so that she could make herself smaller.

"Harahetta!" came Goku's cry after a few minutes of being under the sun with the forest around them.

"Urusai," was the usual reply.

"But I'm –- !" Goku started again but was cut off by Sanzo's gun aiming at him, only millimeters from his forehead. He gulped.

"One more word and I'll kill you," Sanzo said coldly. Goku gulped again and nodded, and the shoureijuu was lowered. Silence came over them for several seconds then…

A loud grumble was heard from the jeep to the forests around them. It echoed, sending birds flying away from their nests and even made the ground shake slightly. Hakkai stopped Hakuryu and everybody sweatdropped. They, amazed with what happened, turned to Goku and stared. The saru smiled sheepishly and scratched his head, embarrassed with what his stomach did.

"Did we really hear what we just heard?" Gojyo asked, staring. Goku nodded, deciding if he should laugh or be nervous.

Naoru returned back to herself as she laughed hysterically on the floor, pointing at Goku. Hakkai and Gojyo also laughed non stop, holding their stomachs with their hands. Innumerable veins popped all over Sanzo's head as he made for his harisen. He uncontrollably whacked Goku on the head and shouted, "CAN'T YOU KEEP CONTROL OF YOUR STOMACH EVEN FOR ONCE? YOU'RE ALWAYS HUNGRY, KONO BAKASARU! NOW STOP WHINING BEFORE I SILENCE YOU WITH MY GUN!"

"Okay! I get it! Yamerou, Sanzo!" Goku cried as he covered his head with his hands. The harisen stopped and Sanzo was standing on the jeep, panting and veins still on his head, totally angry. Goku was sniffing in his seat and rubbing his head.

Gojyo, Naoru and Hakkai looked at each other and gave short but clear laughs, clear enough for the monk to hear. Sanzo turned and glared at them, as if daring them to irritate him by laughing more. They silenced at once with smirks in their faces.

"Ikuzo!" Sanzo commanded to Hakkai, sitting back on his seat. Hakkai turned back to the steering wheel and started the engine again as he tried hard not to make any sound.

"Goku, stop crying," Hakkai smiled to Goku as the jeep went along again. The youngest of the group, still sniffing, nodded, but didn't stop.

"Aww… Come on, Goku," Naoru smiled sweetly. "The journey won't be enjoyable with you crying."

"Honto ni?" Goku asked. Naoru nodded and he slowly stopped sniffing.

"That's better," Naoru said as she patted Goku on the head. She turned back to her dog form and laid down on the floor of the vehicle, closing her eyes.

"I guess we now have two Hakkais in the group!" Gojyo commented. "Goku, you are lucky to have them here. Bakasaru…"

"I am not a bakasaru!"

"URUSAI!" THWACK!

"The Ryuu family?" Gyokumen Koushu's lazy but surprised voice floated out of her room to Kougaiji's ears as he was about to enter. He was sent by Gyokumen Koushu to her room and here he was now, but the expression in Gyokumen's words as she said them made him stop before turning the doorknob of the room to hear what was going on.

"Hai… Gyokumen Koushu-sama…" came Nii Jen Yi's sly voice, making Kougaiji grit his teeth in anger caused by the scientist. "Three nights ago… The Ryuu family was destroyed. The killer is still unknown… But we are sure that he is strong, to kill the members of the family one by one. Not one remained."

At the last sentence Kougaiji couldn't control himself and opened the door, making the two turn to him. He stared at them, or rather, glared, waiting for any one of them to speak.

"Aahh… Kougaiji-sama…" Nii Jen Yi drawled. "How nice to see you!" He bowed the stuffed bunny he usually carried.

"What are you talking about the Ryuu family?" Kougaiji asked Gyokumen Koushu, finding difficulty in ignoring the stuffed bunny which he deeply loved to tear apart. "What happened?"

"I guess you overheard our little conversation!" Nii Jen Yi played with the stuffed bunny again. "Eavesdropping is very bad, right Mr. Bunny(name?)?" he asked the bunny as if it were real. Kougaiji felt his blood heat up.

"Shut it!" Kougaiji snarled to Nii Jen Yi. "I was talking to Gyokumen!" He turned back to Gyokumen. "Tell me what happened!"

Gyokumen sighed wearily. "The Ryuus have been killed," she replied, calmly, as if it was no big deal. "We still do not know what or who killed them, but just like what Nii Jen Yi said, that something must be strong. Imagine killing off a whole youkai family!"

"And all of them were killed!" Kougaiji asked, not believing his ears.

"All of them."

He could not believe it. The whole family? It was impossible. Nothing could beat all of them. One was possible enough to beat, with difficulty in it, but the whole?

"Now, Kougaiji," Gyokumen's voice cut through Kougaiji's thoughts and he was brought back to reality. "I believe it was I who sent you here?"

"Yeah…" Kougaiji replied, still feeling uneasy about what happened. He understood why Gyokumen was indifferent about the event. She was, anyway, in no way a friend of the Ryuus; they didn't respect her, knowing of her attitude toward fellow youkais.

'But how can they be defeated?' Kougaiji thought, fighting the urge to clench his teeth. 'Even my father had difficulty defeating their ancestor…'

"I wanted to know why you have not been trying to get the sutra," Gyokumen's voice cut through Kougaiji's thoughts. "Are you being weary of chasing them? Should I send other youkais to do your job?"

"No!" Kougaiji replied quickly. "I'm just bidding my time…"

"Well, go faster! You know I terribly need that darn sutra to revive my beloved Gyumao," Gyokumen said.

At the last two words, Kougaiji would have barfed if he could. It was really disgusting to the ears hearing Gyokumen say that. 'Very disgusting, indeed…' Kougaiji thought grimly, trying hard to sustain his stomach. "Hai," he answered shortly before exiting the room.

"Onii-chan!"

Kougaiji looked around to find orange hair about to pounce on him. He calmly stepped aside and watched as the girl with the orange hair land on the floor. Lirin bounced up and grinned at her brother, her hands clasped behind her. "Are we going to fight Baldie Sanzo and the others?" she asked cheerfully.

Kougaiji blinked and half-kneeled while smiling at her sister. "Yeah," he answered. "But tomorrow. I still need to think about something."

Lirin blinked and her grin disappeared. Her expression changed into a confused one. "What's that?"

"It's nothing," Kougaiji replied. "You must go to Yaone now. She must be worried about you."

Lirin grinned again. "I don't need to. Here she comes now!"

The redheaded prince of youkais stood up and looked behind him and saw a violet-haired girl running toward them, along with a black-haired (color?) man taller than him. The two stopped in front of the other pair and Yaone squatted in front of Lirin. "Oh good, I found you, Lirin-sama!" she said. Lirin grinned yet again. "We'll go to Baldie Sanzo and the others tomorrow, Yaone-chan!"

"Honto?" Yaone smiled. "I'm happy for you, Lirin!"

Dokugakuji turned to Kougaiji. "It's good you decided to do something now, Kou," Dokugakuji said, smiling. "It's been a long time since excitement came to this castle."

"Yeah," Kougaiji answered, but as Yaone stood up, they turned serious as they watched Lirin cheerfully jumping around in excitement. "But news has just reached my ears. A very sad one."

"I know," Dokugakuji said. "About the Ryuus."

"You haven't told Lirin yet, have you?" Kougaiji faced Yaone. The medicine girl shook her head slowly, sadness taking over her beautiful face.

"We didn't want to sadden her," Yaone replied. "We didn't want her to find out that her playmate, Aiko, died. She wouldn't be like that if we told her."

"That's good," Kougaiji smiled slightly. "So you two found out about it before me."

"We found out about it at the same time, Kou," Dokugakuji said. "While Nii was reporting the news to Gyokumen, the youkais who went to the place of the family told us about it."

"Who could have done it?" Yaone voiced out the most obvious question. "And why did they do it?"

"Who knows?" Kougaiji replied. "I want to solve it but we're stuck with the Sanzo-ikkou. Gyokumen obviously will not try to investigate about this. She's hated by that family."

"I don't blame them," Dokugakuji cut in. "Even I loath that woman. Why don't we try to go to the place while searching for the Sanzo-ikkou tomorrow?"

"But they must have passed it by now!" Yaone answered.

"We will still try," Kougaiji said.

S.A.: There!

Sanzo: What century is it?

S.A.: Oi! I've been having a hectic schedule, you know!

Sanzo: You mean a lazy schedule. I've seen you having free time and still not typing anything!

S.A.: All right! You win! Gomenasai, readers! Flames are totally welcome!

Kurogame: Why?

Shurei: Because she took a long time!

S.A.: It's not that! I just figured out my stories are a bit bad…

Sanzo: I see what you mean.

Hakkai: Are you sure you want to welcome flames?

S.A.: Yup!

Shurei: blinking and putting a hand on S.A.'s forehead Are you all right, S.A.? Aren't you sick? Your temperature's still okay…

S.A.: I am not sick! poutsBy the way, I don't remember the name of Nii Jen Yi's bunny so if readers know, please tell me!

Hakkai: Please R&R!


	8. Kougaijitachi Gets Into the Picture

Title: Sapphire Eyes and Amethyst Ones

Author: Sapphire-Amethyst

S.A.: Gomenasai, minna-san...

Sanzo: About time! We can't be released from your evil hands until you finish!

Ron: Yeah! Come on, S.A.! Let me go!

S.A.: I thought I already let you go in the last chapter...

Shurei: You...took him back, S.A.

S.A.: Did I? _ponders_

Hakkai: Ahahahaha...S.A. doesn't own me or my companions or anyone else from GS.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 7: Kougaiji-tachi Gets into the Picture

_Naoru was running full speed to her home from training deeper in the forest. Her training, which should have lasted three days with her being all alone as she was told, was shortened to only two when she sensed fire in the direction of her only home._

_It had already been fifteen minutes since she first smelled the burning scent and she didn't know when the fire even started before she found out about it. Naturally, it would take long for her to realize something's wrong._

Too far…_ she thought to herself, panting, while avoiding the branches and bushes obstructing her way. The path was dark, and the moonlight was her only source of light. Not long, though, did she have to wait to gain sight of a burning mansion in the middle of the forest, the smoke rising ominously to the sky, being blacker than night itself._

_Naoru stopped to catch her breath for a short while before continuing on with her dashing. She never took off her eyes from the burning mansion's upper part, until she arrived and froze._

_The whole mansion was engulfed in flames with heat almost as high as the sun's. Figures were flashing here and there and sounds of metal clashing with metal could be heard even with the large distance. Naoru could see her whole family fighting with hooded creatures, all of which were doing a good job weakening her clan. She could see relatives too weak to move and are protected by other relatives, who, in turn, were also slowly weakening._

_She couldn't move. She couldn't blink. All the air was removed from her lungs. She didn't notice she wasn't breathing. _How…?_ she thought, tears starting to flow freely from her eyes._

_Then it all happened in a quick flash. Someone called her name, she turned around, saw Reiko, her sister, then heard a maniacal laugh coming from her home's roof. She turned around again to see a man laughing at the top of her home._

Naoru was immediately woken from her sleep by the slamming of a door. She turned her head to see Hakkai scratching his cheek and smiling at her. "Gomen about Sanzo's behavior. Did we wake you up?" he asked kindly.

The beige-haired girl heard the unceremonious hitting of the fan and the usual shout of the bad-tempered monk from the other room before she shook her head. "Actually, I was pretty glad you woke me up," she replied while sitting up on her bed.

This time, it was Gojyo's and Goku's yelps and shouts that they heard before Hakkai said, "That's good to hear. Now, why don't we pacify them before going down for breakfast?"

Naoru swore she heard the firing of a gun before nodding cheerfully.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kougaiji could feel his nails digging into his palm since he had balled his hands into tight fists. He surveyed his surroundings, the Ryuu territory. Seeing the place in ruins boiled his blood and he swore he'd find the culprit who did this.

"Kougaiji-sama?" Yaone quietly called.

The nails dug deeper. "They'll pay," he murmured. "They won't get away!"

"Kou, calm down," Dokugakuji pacified his leader and friend. "We still have to go after the Sanzo-ikkou, you know."

"O-nii-chan?" a timid murmur came from behind them. The trio turned to see a not-so-Lirin looking up at them with teary eyes. "Where…are they?"

"Lirin…" Kougaiji half-kneeled in front of his sister and sighed. "We have to tell you now…"

The youkai prince narrated the report to his sister, every sentence giving him a pang as Lirin got more teary-eyed by the second. From the discovery of the tragedy, to the problem of finding out who the killer was. He told her everything.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sanzo stared at Naoru's blank eyes over his newspaper during breakfast. He had been observing the ice youkai since she had woken up this morning, and it hasn't been a nice observation. Naoru kept twirling her noodles with her chopsticks; she obviously didn't have the appetite for that morning. It must have had something to do with her sleep.

"_Sanzo?" Hakkai asked alarmingly as the two watched Naoru grimace in her sleep. "Shouldn't we wake her up?"_

"_Of course we should!" Sanzo answered, gritting his teeth. Why didn't this youkai no inu just tell them what happened?! Then they won't have any problem with this d woman anymore!_

_Hakkai went over to Naoru and tried to shake her, calling her name. But she wouldn't budge and kept on having an expression of trouble. Hakkai gave up even trying anything and sighed, looking up at his companion._

_Then they heard a small continuous sound at the other room. The sound started at minimum level then grew louder and louder until they were certain Goku and Gojyo were bickering again._

"_Those two bakas!" Sanzo scowled. He took one glance at Naoru and opened the door, slamming it shut behind him and walking to the two bakas' room to "pacify" them both._

"Sanzo?" Hakkai called, bringing the blond monk back to his senses. He raised his head to see Naoru giving her plate of food to Goku who accepted it gratefully.

"Nanda?" Sanzo didn't take his eyes off of the female youkai.

"I think we should get going," Hakkai replied. "I think we've stayed long enough."

Sanzo nodded and stood up. The other three people in the group, a laid-back, smoking Gojyo, an eating Goku, and a sighing Naoru, all looked up at him. "So, are we going now?" Gojyo lazily asked, taking in another gulp of smoke and releasing it. "Had enough of the serene scene?"

Sanzo merely grunted in reply and turned around, but a vein popped in his head when the usual whining emerged: "But I'm not finished eating yet!"

"You're not yet full? Oh my, Goku… Seriously?" was Naoru's reply. "Why am I even surprised?" Naoru said this more to herself, clapping a hand on her forehead.

"You've been with us for a week and still you're not yet used to this saru?" Gojyo thumbed at Goku, who was at his right.

"I am not a saru, kono ero kappa!" Goku retorted, releasing his grip on his plate.

Before the bickering had started, however, Naoru had taken the chance of Goku's low guard and before anyone knew it, she was dragging the boy off outside. "Coming or not?" she asked over her shoulder as she closed the door behind her and an arguing Goku.

Sanzo, Gojyo, and Hakkai stared, as they heard continuous scuffles outside. Just then, Hakkai jerked back to reality as he realized that Hakuryu was still sitting on his shoulder. He faced the other two and smiled, "Shall we?"

As they started out of the restaurant, a little smile played in Sanzo's lips. _Amusing,_ he thought, _She can change her mood in an instant._ He found it very hard to believe that Naoru was miserable at the moment; she had suddenly become cheerful the instant Goku had whined. She was more complicated than he thought. _I may have to watch her more closely…then I'd know when to ask her._ (S.A.: Okay, guys, what he means is asking Naoru about the tragedy, get it?)

They had just closed the door behind them when a familiar voice demanded, "What are you doing with them?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

S.A.: Okay, people, I accept criticisms, but don't criticize me in such a way that it hurts me to read them. And I know fully well that Sanzo is a bit OoC here…

**Innocence:** Thanks for the encouragement and the corrections (I also saw others). I always forget that Goku is the oldest of the four. His mind is that of an eleven-year-old kid!

**Kurama13: **Arigatou gozaimasu!

**curiouzkatt: **That's all right. I'm sure you'll catch up.

**Risika Tziporah: **Gomenasai…for updating so long for like…a year…

**Animefanatic19: **Okie. I'll try. I think I once read that. I'll go back to the start.

S.A.: So, minna, if you see some errors in my writing, review properly. I know a lot of readers out there hate Mary-Sues. But, I'm sorry if this is just what my mind can think up of right now. I also want to make a humor fic, but of course I need some inspirations. And…umm…I changed an itsy bitsy phrase in chapter 7. Remember "the event three nights ago"? It should be "the event more than a week ago."


	9. Weak

Title: Sapphire Eyes and Amethyst Ones

Author: Sapphire-Amethyst

S.A.: Hey, guys! Here's another chapter!

Sanzo: Hmph.

S.A.: Oohh! Looks like our usually grumpy monk is still grumpy today! _grins_

Sanzo: Urusai.

S.A.: _shrugs_

Shurei: Well then! Get going, S.A.!

S.A.: All right! Ron?

Ron: _also grumpy_ S.A. doesn't own GS.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 9: Weak

"_What are you doing with them?"_

The three guys turned to see the Kougaiji-tachi glaring at Naoru, who was holding back a very excited Goku. The one who had just spoken was Kougaiji.

"What are you doing here?" Sanzo answered quietly but with obvious anger. Kougaiji sharply turned his head to him and glared, answering, "To get the Sutra, baka! And we arrive to see a Ryuu in the midst of your group!"

At the word "baka," a very large vein popped in Sanzo's forehead, but it was Goku who reacted violently, taking out his nyoibuu and angrily shouting, "Never call Sanzo a baka!" He was ready to pounce Kougaiji when he felt Hakkai's hand rest on his shoulder. Goku glanced at the hand before looking up at the more mature man. Hakkai just shook his head and muttered, "Kougaiji isn't here for jokes, Goku. He's serious. Let him talk with Naoru."

Hakkai took Goku back to the group and the four guys started to watch the conversation.

Naoru had been looking shocked the whole time that event occurred. But, recovering herself, calmed down, and she answered, "I forgot that they're your enemies, Kougaiji-san."

"You should very well know!" Kougaiji almost spat, but continued, "And we thought all of the Ryuus are dead, but you're alive! Why didn't you come to us first? You know we're like family!"

"Gomen, Kou," Naoru apologized timidly. "But they were the first to come to the house. And you know that I'm free to do what I want, even join your enemies. Of course, that won't affect what I see of you. I cannot and will not fight you, Lirin, Yaone, or Dokugakuji, but I will your other subordinates."

Kougaiji's angry face softened a bit at that statement, surprisingly ignoring the taunts and calls of Goku. He did feel Naoru's intention of not fighting them, and that made him feel still close to his friend. Although the thought of Naoru's adding to the hindrance of getting the Sutra frustrated him, he felt glad that she was still treating him like family. Of course, there was the agreement made between his father and Raiken, Naoru's father, that both families will not fight each other as a sign of friendship, so he knew that no matter how he got angry, he still wouldn't be able to fight her.

The youkai prince sighed. "Then step aside, Naoru. We still have business with the monk and his little group. After that, tell us what happened."

Naoru stiffened, and the Sanzo-ikkou felt her sadness and worry taking over. Even the Kougaiji-tachi did, because Kougaiji's expression softened much more and he asked, "Can't you?"

There was silence.

"Naoru-nee-chan!" Lirin's choked voice cried. Everybody turned their heads to see tears running down Lirin's face. She had been behind Kougaiji all this time, peeking from time to time, as if she was either scared or too shy. Goku's taunts and catcalls silenced as he realized the strong emotion overtaking the Kougaiji-tachi, especially Lirin.

"Lirin…?" the young saru called worriedly.

But Lirin shook her head and looked at Naoru again. "Please, nee-chan…what happened? Please…I want to know!"

There was silence as the Sanzo-ikkou absorbed the fact that Lirin was very dramatic today. While they were at it, Naoru's eyes were glazed over. They sparkled and shimmered with the accumulation of tears as the sadness and horror of that fateful night, bottled up in the young youkai's heart, were exploding again. Naoru stared at her younger friend, trying to stop her tears, not willing to blink. But she involuntary did and water finally made its way across her cheeks downward. She frantically shook her head as her knees buckled and she fell to the ground.

_I'm crying again!_

Kougaiji ran over to her, supporting her currently weak figure, trying to soothe her.

_I'm still weak!_

Yaone and Dokugakuji were then around her, trying to stop her crying, all the while trying to soothe Lirin, too, who was beside her also.

_Why can't I stop crying!_

The Sanzo-ikkou were watching from a few feet away. The four of them couldn't take it upon themselves to get involved. They were not family, nor were they friends. They were just there…as if extras.

_Please…someone help me be strong!_

Sanzo was now smoking, watching the scene with a frowning face. He was hearing it again.

…_I need courage…_

He was hearing the voice calling someone.

…_I don't want to depend on someone else…but…_

Calling him.

…_I'm still…weak…_

0000000000000000000000000000000000

The fire was happily crackling that night. The camps had been set up earlier, so the Sanzo-tachi had nothing else to do but lounge around the campsite, or even explore the forest in the dark. Goku was still eating, Gojyo was both smoking and eating, Sanzo was smoking, and Hakkai was just smiling at nothing in particular, aiding Goku when he needed him.

Naoru was nowhere to be seen. After the meeting with Kougaiji's group, Kougaiji had decided to leave Naoru to the care Sanzo's group. He said that Gyokumen hated Naoru's family, and that she might try to kill Naoru because of that hatred. The four youkais only left after they were sure that Naoru wouldn't cry again.

Naoru disappeared after helping Hakkai and Goku in setting up the tents, starting the fire, and preparing food without eating. Although they were worried, none in the group wanted to follow her; they thought she needed time alone.

"That was an awkward situation, that thing that happened earlier," Gojyo broke the ice. "Is Gyumao's family that close to Naoru's?"

"I guess…" Hakkai answered. "To see the Kougaiji-tachi be that emotional…"

"Ne, why can't Naoru tell what happened?" Goku, innocent as ever, asked, making Hakkai smile kindly at him.

"Imagine, Goku, that Sanzo was killed," Hakkai answered in a very casual voice, but making Sanzo glare at him, muttering, "I won't get killed". Hakkai ignored the comment and focused on his statement. "You'd get depressed, right?"

Goku nodded.

"You'd not want to talk about it, right?"

Nod.

"Well, that was only _one_ person. What about if you lost your whole family?" Hakkai asked.

"…I don't have a family… But I get what you mean!" Goku chirped happily. Gojyo slapped his forehead but didn't comment; he must have been too tired to start a fight.

Sanzo stood up and announced, "I'm going to sleep. Any noise from you two—" he faced Goku and Gojyo "—and you're dead meat. Understand?" The addressed two nodded and Sanzo went into his and Hakkai's tent.

The three looked at each other and shrugged.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Naoru stared at the bright, shining crescent moon, surrounded by a void of dark blue, with spiky spots of bright light, stars, piercing the sky. She had wanted so much to be alone after Kougaiji and the others left, and this was a time she very much appreciated. She appreciated Sanzo and the others for leaving her alone. She had been given time to think now.

_You're weak, Naoru,_ a voice kept repeating in her mind. _No matter how hard you try, you'll always be weak._

Naoru did nothing to stop this repeating voice. She admitted it. She was completely vulnerable. Her emotions always got the better of her. She had always been weak since she was a child.

She sat there, leaning against a tree trunk, her legs stretched in front of her. She stared at the moon, yet it wasn't what she was seeing. Memories yet again flooded in front of her, engulfing her into a state of unsteadiness. The laughing man, the dying cry…the blanking out…

Naoru jerked awake and looked around. She was in the same place. The sky was still of the same color, a blank void of dark blue. She must have fallen asleep for a second; it became her hobby at night starting when she was a teenager. She would stay up late, doing what she wanted, then fall asleep for a short time, being woken up later by Reiko, or her parents, or Yoko, or Aiko.

The beige-haired female stood up, took a step forward, and touched her solid, golden armband. She closed her eyes, feeling the rough texture of the band, thinking if it would be better if she would be conquered by the negative energy now… Maybe then she wouldn't have to feel or be weak anymore…

"What are you doing?"

Her eyes snapped open. She sensed Sanzo was behind her at the perimeter of the clearing.

Naoru gently and slowly dropped her right arm, which was near to unlocking the armband on her left, and sighed softly. "How long have you been there, Sanzo?" It wasn't an angry question; just a tired but curious one.

"What were you doing?" Sanzo reiterated.

Naoru sighed yet again; she knew the monk wouldn't answer her question. "Nothing," she answered, not even turning around to face him.

"You WERE doing something." It was very clear that Sanzo was demanding a real answer.

"I was just feeling my armband, all right?"

"Just feeling?"

"Yeah…"

The female koori no youkai heard the opening of the lighter and smelled the scent of a lit cigarette. This was going to be a long night, but she was going to try to get out. "Look, Sanzo, I…" she started, turning around to face the blond monk, but Sanzo cut her off.

"No one's going to leave until I say so."

Naoru sighed in exasperation. She didn't want to make Sanzo angry—he seemed scary when genuinely angry—but she really didn't want to tell him anything. Oh yeah, she admitted that she had a deal with him that she'd tell him what happened, though the deal was made with no words. But, did she have to tell him her every step? She sighed in exasperation. No one could win against this blond monk.

"I was going to remove my armband, all right?" she finally said.

"Why?"

She could have screamed in annoyance, if it weren't for her preserved nature. Why was he, a total stranger who she had known for only a few weeks, ask her reasons on her movements? He was only a stranger, for goodness's sake!

"Umm…why? I don't know…" Naoru lied. "I never really knew my actions."

"You completely knew what you were doing then," Sanzo was becoming too annoying…

Naoru was slowly losing her temper. "Look, why are you asking anyway? It's not like I won't tell you what happened that night or anything. I just…" she cut off. Why was she starting to express her feelings?

"I'm asking because I want to," was Sanzo's simple answer. "And do you even got any idea on how you will regain yourself if you remove that device?"

"Uhh…no…?" Naoru sweatdropped, but Sanzo's intent gaze on her seemed to intensify, and Naoru recoiled at the gaze. She was being analyzed.

"Then, why?"

Naoru gave up. There was no use fighting a wiser and more arrogant monk. "I wanted to forget everything for awhile, okay? I thought…if I turn into my real self…I'd get the chance to forget some pain for a while…"

Sanzo wasn't even blinking, and Naoru was starting to wonder if he had an owl's blood in him (S.A.: O.o). After a moment, he spoke, "Baka…"

"I beg your pardon?" One of Naoru's eyebrows twitched; she clearly heard what Sanzo said. In reply to that question, Sanzo moved his eyes and they finally met Naoru's. "I said, you're a baka. Did you even think about the trouble you'd give us? A rampaging ice youkai. Do you even know how much damage you'll inflict not only on us but to others? Are you selfish?"

There was silence in which Naoru pondered on herself. Was she selfish? Sometimes. And sometimes she didn't know what she would be doing. She bowed her head, swallowed, lifted her head again, and was about to say something, but her voice wasn't there. She was always the mute one when expressing her emotions or answers.

"What now? Cat got your tongue?" Sanzo teased, and Naoru boiled.

_You should be thankful you're the one who gives me courage!_ Naoru glared. After a moment passed, she realized what she thought. She slapped her mouth.

"Nanda?" Sanzo raised an eyebrow.

"Nandemonai…" Naoru answered, then brought back the original topic. "I am not selfish! I just wanted to forget things for awhile!"

"Hmph. Selfish baka," Sanzo muttered loud enough for her to hear.

Okay, that was the most annoying insult she ever had from the monk. She boiled. "Who're you calling selfish? I think you're referring to yourself, ningen—!"

Silence.

Naoru once again slapped her mouth. Was she really intent on insulting Sanzo's being human? "Gomen—" she started, but Sanzo had already walked off.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

S.A.: Oo

Shurei: That was…weird…

S.A.: _examining her work_ It was too dramatic! AARGHH! I can't believe this…

Kurogame: The replies…

**Innocence **– What! Oh no! And I'm supposed to be a Sanzo fan! _cries _This is embarrassing! I can't believe it! WAAAAHHHHH!

**Kurama13** – Oh thanks for the compliment! Your fics are great, too! Thanks for waiting!

Ron: _sighing_ There, now finish it, S.A.

S.A.: Hm? Ah. Ok. I know it wasn't that nice, but please bear with me.Please R&R!


	10. Poison

Title: Sapphire Eyes and Amethyst Ones

Author: Sapphire-Amethyst

S.A.: I'm bored outta my mind here!

Shurei: Just think, you can spend lazy times finishing this fic.

S.A.: Hai, hai!

Sanzo: Hurry up. I wanna leave this pathetic place!

S.A.: Because you said that, I'm going to take longer! It'll be a long time before I can finish this fic, after all…

Gojyo: Nice work, selfish monk…

Sanzo: _cocks gun_ What'd you say, redhead?

Gojyo: Nothing, nothing! _Whispers_ Blondie…

BANG! BANG! _Everybody begins to run out of the room, avoiding Sanzo's bullets and being chased by the wild monk himself_

S.A.: You had to hit the jackpot, didn't you, ero kappa!

Gojyo: All right! All right!

Hakkai: Ahahaha…Guess Sanzo's grumpiness has reached its limit…

Goku: Good work, ero kappa!

Shurei: Stop talking and just run!

Ron: Why'd I get into this mess!

Kurogame: Anyone, stop Sanzo!

S.A.: Okie, okie! _ducks to avoid a bullet_ I don't own Gensomaden Saiyuki, or its characters! I only own Ryuu Naoru! 1…2…3…Here we go! _steps back to where Sanzo is and risks her life to stop the chaos_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 10: Poison

"S-Sanzo, w…wait!" Naoru's body was able to release itself from the bindings of nervousness and guilt after a few moments of watching Sanzo's figure getting smaller and smaller. She didn't want to discriminate Sanzo's race, she was just thoroughly annoyed by Sanzo's being such a nosy rebel. She ran after him. "G-gomenasai…!"

"Urusai!" Sanzo's voice growled back at her. Naoru immediately stopped chasing the monk, scared of Sanzo. She stared at the his retreating figure for a long time. She hadn't wanted to hurt Sanzo's feelings by discriminating his race. But now he didn't even want to talk to her.

Naoru decided to follow the monk silently back to the camp. As she was starting to walk, however, her instincts took control of her and she ran, leaping and taking down Sanzo's body, much to the surprise of the sun-haired man.

"What the hell are you doing!" Sanzo roared as he rolled over to see Naoru's eyes glowing a bright blue and her hands holding her bow, which apparently had been used already. The blond monk turned his head to the left to look at what Naoru was glaring, which was a low-class youkai, an arrow sticking out from his chest, slowly disintegrating into nothing after emitting a loud shriek.

Sanzo stared from the place of the enemy to Naoru, while the glow in the female youkai's eyes faded, a sigh coming out of her lips while she gave a small smile at him. "Gomenasai," she said, and got off of him. "I had to do that." She stood up and faced the place where the youkai once stood; Sanzo did the same. "Umm…I think there are a lot more…" Immediately, all around them, hundreds of pairs of eyes appeared, followed by the emergence of the whole of the youkai.

"Sanzo! Naoru!"

The two looked around to see Hakkai, Goku, and Gojyo running toward them. "Are you two all right?" Hakkai asked when he and the other two were able to reach the monk and the ice youkai.

Sanzo merely grunted while Naoru answered, "Yes…"

Hakkai smiled and looked at the youkai surrounding them.

"So…" Gojyo started, looking at the east where the sun was beginning to rise. "Exercise first thing in the morning, huh?"

"Yosha!" Goku exclaimed, summoning his nyoibou. "This is going to be fun!"

Sanzo again grunted as he cocked his gun, aiming at a random youkai and pulling the trigger, planting a bullet in that youkai's head. This signaled the other youkai to attack, as well as the Sanzo-ikkou.

A few seconds later, Gojyo shouted, "Oi, Goku! How many have you killed?"

"Twenty!" Goku answered back, beating a youkai with his staff. "And that was the twenty-first!"

Gojyo laughed loudly, kneeing a youkai in the stomach. "Too bad, saru! That was my twenty-seventh!"

"Mou!" Goku exclaimed. "I am not a saru! I'm going to beat you!" Gojyo only laughed.

"Maa, maa…" Hakkai cut in. "This contest of yours has gotten me, too." He kneed a youkai "Unfortunately for the other players, that was my thirty-second."

"Mou, Hakkai!" Goku exclaimed.

"Oi, oi, Hakkai! Leave some for us!" Gojyo shouted.

"You certainly are becoming mean, Hakkai," Sanzo shot a youkai.

Naoru was watching her companions beat up every enemy in the place while she killed some. Sanzo seemed to have regained his good mood back, and she knew it was because his friends had come. Naoru smiled despite the sad feeling that once Sanzo sees her again, his foul mood would come back. She wished she could lighten his mood, like what the others could do. She was starting to feel out of place.

A few more minutes later, the place was then empty except for the four guys and the lone woman.

"Whew! That was a good exercise, ne?" Gojyo asked, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Kougaiji should send more of them," Hakkai recommended. "It lets us start the day with more color."

"I'm hungry!" whined Goku, making a vein pop in Sanzo's forehead…again.

"You're always hungry," Gojyo answered. "Bakasaru."

"I'm not a monkey, ero kappa!" Goku retorted.

"No matter what you say, you're still a saru, saru!" Gojyo answered back, hitting the boy.

"Maa, maa…" Hakkai cut in, raising his hands in a defending position.

"Anyway, let's go back, guys," Gojyo said, throwing his arms behind his head as he turned around and started for the campsite. Everyone else but Naoru followed, until Hakkai stopped and turned. "Coming, Naoru-san?" Behind him, Sanzo's figure stopped, too.

Naoru faked a smile, answering, "I'll follow."

Hakkai smiled, "All right. Be sure to get back early. We'll only eat breakfast and it's back to the road again." Naoru nodded, and he left.

As she watched the four men disappear into the shadow of leaves of the trees, she tried hard not to drop to her hands and knees, until her head ached so much and her eyes blurred she did so.

Her hands trembled, her whole body did so. She lifted her right hand to support her head by the forehead, while the free one supported her on the ground. _Shoot!_ she thought, _The poison!_

Then she removed her hand from her forehead and felt for something thin, long, and shiny sticking from her left upper arm. Her face, which was already contorted and sweating, grimaced a bit more as she pulled out the venom-containing needle. B_aka no youkai…_ she thought bitterly. The poison-filled needle had been aimed for Sanzo.

"K'so…" she muttered quietly, trying to stand up, but failing miserably. Then she went to smell the poison, and smelled the air. An herbal plant for the poison was nearby, luckily. Now, if she could only get there without fainting…

She tried to stand up again, but her knees buckled again. She cursed to herself and growled. _I have to get up…_

Luckily, she did. And she started slowly walking for the herbal plant, not using her eyes, for they were getting blurry, but her ability to smell, a trait she got from having canine blood in her.

Why hadn't she told the guys? She didn't want them to fuss over her, though she was sure only Hakkai, Goku, and Gojyo would. Sanzo was too cold-hearted,she hated to admit.

She kept holding onto the branches and trunks of trees, the smell of the herbal plant getting stronger. At the same time, though, her body was becoming more and more like lead, and she was afraid she wouldn't get there on time. All she had to do was take a leaf and eat it, then everything would be all right.

Finally, Naoru knew that the plant was there in front of her a few feet away, but she also knew the poison had already spread completely over her body. With a last effort, she weakly lunged for the plant getting a hold of a leaf and plucking it. She put it in her mouth and started chewing, hoping that the antidote would take effect before she dies. Then she swallowed it, praying that it will work.

She was sitting by a tree, whose shadow the plant was standing on. Naoru felt sleepy. She laid down, and closed her eyes, thinking if she was going to sleep because it was too late, or her body had only gotten tired of fighting off the poison…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

S.A.: O.o Hmm…I guess that's over.

Shurei: NANDA!

S.A.: Just kidding! The hell if I let that finish with only that…that!

Sanzo: Baka.

Shurei: SA's replies:

**KiyomoRi:** You didn't need to tell me, my dear…I can't believe I made that last chapter sentimental! How could I! It ruins my reputation for being a torture-bringer to you, Ron, Sanzo, and Hiei!

**Innocence:** _sniff_ No, it's okay. Actually, I'm glad you criticize me on a constructive manner. Thankies for the error you informed me! Arigatou gozaimasu!

**i love athrun:**umm...okay...? ...Here ya go!

S.A.: Okay, want me to kill Sanzo?

Sanzo-fans: SHI-NE! _starts throwing at authoress_

S.A.: _avoiding thrown junk_ Oh come on! You know I'd never do that!

Sanzo: _smirking arrogantly_

Hakkai: Ahahaha…Please R&R!


	11. Realization

Title: Sapphire Eyes and Amethyst Ones

Author: Sapphire-Amethyst

S.A.: Um… I'm back again…I hope you readers didn't notice the time gap between this chapter and the last one…

Shurei: Suuure…

Sanzo: Just shut up and get on with the story.

S.A.: Meanie…Anyway, um…here you go!

Shurei: S.A. doesn't own Saiyuki; only Naoru, the sorcerer, and Reiko.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 11: Realization

"_Reiko-nee-chan!" Naoru screamed, running and catching her bleeding sister, who had just blocked an enemy's attack that was meant for the canine youkai…with her own back. "No…!" she muttered, sweeping her elder sister's body with her eyes._

_Reiko smiled at her, "Weren't you supposed to return tomorrow?"_

"_I was worried about you guys…" Naoru tightened her grip on her sister. Amazingly, no enemy was attacking the two of them. "And I was right…"_

_Reiko nodded. "Your senses…are such help…" She started panting, a sign of incoming death. Naoru's eyes widened. "No…no…don't die on me…" she muttered. "Don't die on me…onee-chan…please…"_

"_Leave me here, Naoru," her sister ignored her pleas. "Go and help our family. They need you more than I do."_

_Naoru blinked once and already tears had started flowing from her eyes._

"_Don't cry, Naoru," Reiko replied. "You know it has always been your weakness to cry. Don't cry now." She breathed, then continued, "I'm sorry for those times I had been mean to you. I was trying to stabilize you, toughen you up. Tell me I didn't fail in doing so."_

_Naoru shook her head. "No, no…you didn't fail." She rubbed her tears away. "I won't cry this night…but I guess I will after it…I will always mourn for you and our relatives who have died. Please, if you don't want me to cry then don't die on me."_

_Reiko managed to get out a small laugh. "I will try. But then don't get your hopes up."_

_Naoru smiled despite the situation they were in. How ironic it was that she and her sister would be able to talk about her sister's death and the situation now so casually. She didn't even know how she could smile. _What's wrong with me? _she thought, the smile disappearing after she laid down a panting Reiko whose eyes were closed, not seeing her now serious features. The ice youkai stood up and turned around, lifting her head to see a very violent scene before her, one that started at a time she didn't know. She glared at the enemies, then at the place on the rooftop where the man was supposed to be. Unfortunately, he wasn't there._

"_She was right, my dear Naoru," someone said from behind her, and she spun around, coming face-to-face with a man with green eyes and long silver hair. "You shouldn't get your hopes up. After all, I'm going to finish her off right now."_

_Naoru's blood boiled. "Shi-ne!" she screamed._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Shi-ne!" Naoru growled, jerking awake, wide eyes immediately opening and staring horrorstruck upward.

Breathing gasps of anxiety and weariness caused by the dream, she sat up, pupils only dots in the middle of her blue irises. Her mind was reeling, full of jumbled thoughts, but one thing was more visible than all the others: why had she dreamed of that?

Her hands went up to her head, holding it as if it might fall any second, an action very well associated with either having a headache or going crazy, but neither two had any hold on her; she was simply frustrated. Frustrated at having a hateful dream, frustrated for what had happened that fateful night, just…frustrated.

And then, while she looked at her hands which were now raised in front of her, she realized there was something odd going on. There was definitely something odd going on. But when did it start?

She looked around. Where was she?

She was sitting on a futon. It was dark, but she could get a glimpse of glowing fire clearly in a slit in the space in front of her and its glowing shadows around the said slit. Smelling her own scent in the air, she relaxed in realization. She was back in her own tent.

Naoru sighed, falling back on her futon and closing her eyes. While she lay there, she let all the memories flood her again. Her quarrel with Sanzo, the youkai, the poison…

Her eyes snapped open again. Wait…she was alive?

When she finally got out of the tent, icy wind slammed into her face. She shivered, realizing how cold it was that night, and laughed mentally. _I'm an ice youkai yet I shiver in the cold._

"How are you doing?" a kind voice asked and Naoru saw Hakkai coming out from the forest, carrying a basin of water in his hands and a towel hanging on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, arigatou," Naoru answered, walking over to Hakkai who had then sat down by the crackling fire. She sat down beside him and asked, "What's the water for?"

Hakkai smiled and felt the woman's forehead. "You seem to have lost your fever now."

Naoru, realizing that was the answer, smiled sheepishly. She scratched her head. "So I had a fever, huh?" With that statement, Hakkai turned serious.

"Why didn't you tell us you were poisoned?" Hakkai asked, unusually stern, just like how a mother would be.

"Gomenasai…"

"Don't you trust us?"

"I do!" Naoru immediately replied, almost panicking. "Really, I do…" She sighed, wearily blinking her eyes slowly as she watched the burning embers glow in the dark.

Hakkai took in the sad features of his female companion with disappointment in his eyes. He then slowly shook his head, upset, and turned to the fire. "Do you prefer being with Kougaiji's group?"

"Huh?" Naoru's eyes widened to the size of saucers and quickly turned to look at Hakkai in the eye, taken aback by what he said so much that she had to stretch out her hand behind her just to prevent herself from falling on her back. Her look was like this: O.o. Hakkai blinked then he scratched his cheek. "Was I too forward?"

Naoru sweatdropped, laughing nervously. She sat up straight again. Before she could speak, however, Gojyo came shouting about nonsense. Then, "Oi, Hakkai! I see that the canine is awake! How about the primate?"

Hakkai had returned to his smiling attitude as he turned to the red-eyed hanyou. "He's still asleep, Gojyo."

"He's so lazy," Gojyo said, sitting across the two youkai. Then he smiled, lighting a cigarette. "At least we can have some peace here. You fine now?" he asked Naoru, who jumped and answered timidly, "H-hai…"

There was a pause for a minute while Gojyo examined Naoru, playing with his cigarette in his mouth. Then he blinked several times and said, "What were you thinking there, anyway? Not telling us that you were poisoned, eh?"

"How did you know I was poisoned?" Naoru asked in disbelief. Gojyo smiled cheesily, "Ask Hakkai."

Hakkai was sweatdropping and smiling nervously. "I knew something was wrong when you didn't follow us back here. I went to look and found you lying there, as pale as though you were dead. Then I saw the plant you were beside."

"You have to admit, Hakkai here is such the medicine man," Gojyo commented cheerfully.

Naoru's smiled widened, then disappeared, once peacefulness was taking over the place again. She stared at the fire, the embers crackling cheerfully in the night, while she stared and stared but did not see. Too lost in thought about the dream to even start another conversation, she settled to drowning herself in thoughts about her dream…or rather, memory.

She still couldn't forget how he took her sister's life away right in front of her. Naoru was not planning to do so at all, not when he had done it so slowly, torturing Reiko, while both females were bound to giant boulders, facing each other.

Reluctantly, Naoru found herself traveling back to the recent past.

_Reiko let out another pained moan after that one more lash of the whip, which was stained badly with blood. Understandably (and unfortunately), it was Reiko's blood that was splattered on the ground, the boulder, and on the man._

_Naoru kept averting her eyes away, turning her head to one side whenever she saw the whip thrown over the man's shoulder. Then she would cringe at the cracks of the whip while it hit flesh and Reiko's cries of pain._ Kami…_ she thought, between cries and cracks._ Help us…

_At last, to her pleading relief, the lashes stopped, the cries stopped, leaving Naoru to hear gasps, shallow and quick ones._

"_What, Naoru? Why don't you look at your dear sister?" she heard the idiot, as she would like to call him, sneer, while she felt him glide over to her. She had her eyes shut, of course; she didn't want to even hear Reiko's sufferings. How would she even bear even a glimpse?_

_Fire, endless fire, was still coursing throughout the mansion. It seemed as if time had stopped, though the speed of the moving figures all around them were the same. No one was helping…The Ryuu clan was too busy fending off the hooded creatures._

_A hand reached up, taking hold of her chin, and steered her head so she faced the battered body of her sister, who was gasping with weak and shallow breaths. Naoru stared in horror, her eyes glued to the terrible scene. She was half-aware of the commotion now; her mind was reeling with the appearance her sister had taken up after all those beatings. "Reiko-nee…san…" she mumbled, amidst the maniacal laughter of the man who was inches beside her._

"_Picking you demons one-by-one was more enjoyable than what I thought!" the man leered. "Of course, you're nothing but filth. You all deserve nothing but to die. Don't pretend to be kind-hearted; I know all of you think of us humans as toys to be played with. Helping us humans…Phooey!" he spat, looking down at the horror-struck youkai with disgust. "You're all the same…filthy, arrogant, and always lusting for the blood of those not your race!" He brought his eyes away from the woman and inspected his clothes instead, wrinkling his nose in disgust at having the blood of a youkai all over himself. "And your blood isn't even worth enough to stain my clothes. Disgusting," he added, while waving his hand not holding the whip; the stains disappeared._

_Upon hearing the words, Naoru's blood boiled once again. How dare he call her family's blood worthless! After causing bloodshed to her family, who obviously did nothing to him, he'd go and call them worthless? His attitude was not a code of conduct; it was a code of insanity! And to torture her sister right in front of her…when she was dying already…_

_And as the golden device clamped around her arm unlocked, Naoru's eyes glowed. Her fangs, nails, and hair grew longer, the first two of whom were sharpening. Her whole body was enveloped in blue light while invisible wind played with her hair, causing it to stand and sway._

"_You dare call us filth, human?" she spoke, breaking the chains binding her to the boulder._

_The man looked taken aback for a second, retreating from the glowing youkai. When he was far enough, he straightened up again and smirked, "Arrogance…is not a virtue, youkai. I am also a sorcerer."_

_Naoru glared daggers at him from her place, her feet covering the ground beneath them with ice. "You then shall regret your own bloodlust and arrogance, sorcerer."_

She couldn't retain it anymore. She couldn't bear to make it a secret anymore. She just had to tell them, otherwise even they might fall under _him_. "Hakkai?" When she saw that he had turned to her, showing that he was listening, she continued, "Can I talk to you alone?"

Hakkai smiled. He stood up, stretched a hand to her, and she took it. Both of them smiled at Gojyo, who nodded, and entered the forest once again.

At the same time, Sanzo, smoking a cigarette, entered the clearing from the side opposite the side Hakkai and Naoru entered. He eyed the surroundings carefully, including Gojyo, who was relaxed on his place by the fire, also smoking. "What's your problem, monk?" the redhead asked.

"Where's Hakkai?"

"You just missed him," Gojyo nodded to the side of the clearing directly opposite of Sanzo. "With Naoru, mind you." He winked, as if to say something was going on with the two good-natured youkai (but Gojyo's always like that, right?). Sanzo grunted and entered his tent.

Gojyo watched the monk disappear inside his tent then he lay down on the ground, watching the clear sky with millions of specks of light. He was smiling, playing with the cigarette in his mouth. "Shy, are we?" he mumbled. "Like you really were late… You just waited for Naoru to disappear."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naoru was pacing here and there. Hakkai was by the side, watching the female youkai with a cheerful face.

"How should I start?" Naoru muttered to herself, not feeling much dizziness. Hakkai, however, was doing so, though he hid it beneath his cheerful attitude. "Take your time," he said.

"Oh?" Naoru stopped, letting herself feel the dizziness. "Ow…Oh...oh, right…" She sat down on the grass and Hakkai followed suit.

"Are you all right, Naoru?" Hakkai asked.

"Hai," Naoru answered calmly. "Just felt a little dizzy…"

"That's what you get when you pace back and fro," Hakkai smiled. Both of them laughed quietly, then Hakkai continued, "So, what were you going to talk to me about?"

The female took a deep breath. _Here we go…_ "There's this sorcerer who went to our house one day. Since only the leader should talk to a visitor, only my father conversed with this sorcerer. I think they took a long time to talk, half an hour, maybe. Then we heard the sorcerer shouting and then we burst in the room to protect our leader."

"We?" Hakkai raised his eyebrows. Naoru nodded, answering, "We may be family, but we have duties. I was one of those assigned to act as my father's guards."

Naoru bit her lower lip and shifted on her position. "A week passed without anything happening, and the next day I set out for three days' training…But two days after, I felt that my clan was in trouble, so I returned a day earlier from my training, and I saw my home engulfed with flames. There were hooded figures all around. My clan was fighting them in vain. They were sliced, cut, anything we could do…but no blood spilled from them. It was as if they were only dummies being controlled by invisible strings…"

"Naoru…" Hakkai muttered but trailed off as she looked up at him. He nodded for her to continue.

Naoru looked down at the ground again. She sighed. "There was a man. Long, silver hair and green eyes." Fidgeting with an innocent leaf on the ground, tears started in her eyes almost at once when she remembered how the man killed her sister, but she did not dare tell Hakkai this; it was a matter she had to keep. Instead of recalling that part, she skipped, "I fought the man…during it, I discovered that he was not an ordinary human being. He was a sorcerer…" Naoru tried to swallow, but found it hard doing so. So she only continued, "I was already losing my mind once I saw his face sneering at me. And as you know, once some youkai are overwhelmed by their emotions, their power-limiters can go off. Well, you should have a hint at what happened… I had my mind, but my canine blood had taken over me. I was ready to go for a killing spree, but first I had to put off the sorcerer's arrogance…and kill him."

She was kind of glad Hakkai was still not talking. "When I finally got control over myself, I realized that I was lying on the ground, my power-limiter restored to its place, and the whole Ryuu mansion was destroyed. But…I didn't get to take his life away…" At this, she felt herself losing control again; she clamped her hands over her head, closed her eyes shut, and muttered, "Burning…death…" She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, the female youkai saw the sad face of the emerald-eyed man.

Hakkai smiled gently. "Don't lose yourself now, Naoru. Enemies tend to grow stronger when you display your weakness and fear." He paused, and continued, "We'll be right here when you need us. We'll be right beside you. All we ask is a little more trust, alright?"

Naoru's eyes shimmered with tears. The Sanzo-ikkou was starting to feel like family to her. As she stared at Hakkai, who was smiling pleasantly, she couldn't help but smile. Maybe going with the Sanzo-ikkou was the right thing to do. Maybe it would be them from whom she could now draw her strength.

Her smile widened and she nodded joyfully. After all, they were trying hard to rescue her from mental turmoil. And she had to admit, she was really dependent on them.

It may be time to treat them like family.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

S.A.: Gomenasai! I took a very, VERY long time to do this one! I had to rewrite it over and over again! I knew I kept making the wrong lines!

Goku: You can say that again…

Gojyo: And I thought you were going to upload this chapter MONTHS BEFORE!

S.A.: Gomenasai! _cries_

Shurei: Heki, heki! Sanzo?

Sanzo: No.

Shurei: Aw…come on!

Sanzo: No!

S.A.: _pouts_ Alright. Be that way. I'll just make you go all mushy next chapter.

Sanzo: Alright, alright! Read and review! Okay, happy, you two?

S.A. & Shurei: _nodding happily_

S.A.: Just a reminder: this is strictly a SanzoxOC pairing! No other pairing will occur! Aand...I admit...Gojyo is OoC! TT Gomenasai!


	12. Shirei

Chapter 12

S.A.: _fingering the keyboard nervously_

Sanzo: _reading the chapter_

Shurei: An update?

S.A.: Uh…yeah…sure… _gets up from her seat_

Ron: Something's going on…_raises an eyebrow_

Goku: But before Shurei bursts when she sees the chapter, it's best if the readers find out first.

Hakkai: Ahahaha…even the note's short, too.

Gojyo: S.A. does not own Saiyuki, except Naoru and characters not seen in the series.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 12: Shirei Kazu

Kanzeon Bosatsu watched as Naoru and Hakkai ended their talk and walked back to the others. Her smile, sly as always, never faltered as her gaze focused on Naoru, who had been a goddess named Shirei Kazu in the past.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_The Goddesses of Nature bowed. Kanzeon Bosatsu nodded her recognition of the four women whose powers all came from their mother, the Sun Goddess. Kanzeon could see the powers stored within them in their eyes, which were colored either amber, green, red, or blue. Each were also wearing gems in their clothes, located between the chest and the collar bones. Each goddess wore either topaz, emerald, ruby, or sapphire. Amaterasu, the Sun Goddess, mother of the four women and a friend of Kanzeon, was in front, still looking regal and cheerful as always._

_Kanzeon smiled. "You've got fine daughters, Amaterasu. I'm not surprised you're proud of them." The Sun Goddess smiled at this and answered, "Arigatou, Kanzeon, for the compliment and for approving my daughters. But how are you, Konzen Douji?"_

_Konzen was beside Kanzeon's throne, as she had invited him to see the goddesses with her. He grunted and looked away. Amaterasu smiled as she returned to Kanzeon. "He hasn't changed," she said._

_Before Kanzeon could answer, one of the sisters already did._

"_He's rude." It was Konoe, youngest of the four sisters and goddess of earth. She had emerald-green eyes that sparkled with energy and childish antics. Her pigtailed pink hair bounced with every movement she made, making her look much younger than she really was. "He's scary and grumpy," she continued. "I don't like him."_

_Kanzeon laughed. The two eldest of the four sisters exclaimed, "Konoe!" The third only blinked and alarmingly stared at Konoe. Amaterasu, however, blinked and scowled at her youngest daughter. "How many times have I told you not to insult other people! Apologize to him before I ground you for weeks!"_

_Konoe looked fearfully at her mother for a moment before scowling and facing the blond god, grumbling, "Fine." Kanzeon could have laughed, for she was entertained at having watched a funny scene with Konoe pouting and Amaterasu scowling just like a mother. But she knew that Amaterasu would disapprove of her naughty attitude. So she silently watched as Konoe bowed and said, "Forgive me for my insolence, Konzen Douji. I assure you it won't happen again."_

_Kanzeon turned to Konzen only to see him looking not at Konoe but at the second youngest goddess, Shirei. She was the goddess of water who had sapphire-blue eyes that were filled with thoughts. She seemed shy, as Kanzeon saw it, and she didn't even react that loudly unlike two of her sisters._

_Kanzeon's eyes widened. Shirei was timidly staring back at Konzen, her eyes looking as if they were having a hard time building a stable line of vision towards the god. And…she was blushing._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Shurei: That short? THAT…SHORT!

S.A.: Eep…_hides under the table_

Sanzo: _smirks_

Goku: Sugoi…are we practicing short chapters from now on?

Shurei: Certainly not! S.A., come out!

Hakkai: Goku, it's best if you don't aggravate Shurei-san.

Goku: Ehehehehe…

Gojyo: Please R&R!

A/N: I disclaim the name Amaterasu and her title as Sun Goddess. She is the one of the important divine people in Japanese culture. I borrowed her and her title coz I think it fitted the role.


	13. Rain Part 1: Impending Enemy

S.A.: New chapter...I like how I made it. I seemed to have improved. Not sure though...

Shurei: Will this be long?

S.A.: Maybe.

Shurei: Ugh...

Sanzo: Just get on with it.

Hakkai: S.A. does not own GS. She only owns Ryuu Naoru and the other characters not seen in the series.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 13: Rain Part 1 - An Impending Enemy

The sky…it was getting dark.

Naoru stared at the sky. That morning, it had been blue and clear, with fluffy clouds floating lazily in its vast space. But after noon, the fluffy clouds, separated and far away from each other, left the site and were replaced by a thick carpet of darkened cotton.

Even though she liked it when it was dark and the rains came down, the sight did little to improve Naoru's mood. Her mind still buzzed with thoughts about that night when she insulted Sanzo. Had she really insulted him? If so, had he forgiven her? If not, why did he look and sound hurt when she said that?

Last night, she didn't see the corrupt monk at all. He didn't even come out when Hakkai announced supper was ready. From the time she woke up to the moment she went inside, Sanzo stayed in his tent. Only when she was getting sleepy did she hear him go out. She wanted to go and even have a glimpse of him, but she stayed where she were, listening as the sound of his footsteps faded away.

"Finally! A village!" she heard Goku exclaim from behind her. "I'm so hungry! Ne, ne, Hakkai, let's go eat once we get there!"

Hakkai chuckled, though he sounded a bit cold and distant for the ice youkai. She thought he was chuckling just for Goku. "I'm sorry, Goku, but we have to go check for a room first. It seems someone didn't get enough sleep last night."

Naoru blinked amidst Goku's complaints and looked at Hakkai, who had his eyes on the said person, who happened to be Sanzo. She tilted her head in question and muttered, "I thought he's always like that." Wasn't he in his tent the whole night?

Hakkai gave her a smile that seemed less than usual. "Look more closely, Naoru."

"Um…okay…" Unsure if Sanzo would kill her if she did, Naoru grasped the monk's seat and pulled herself towards the gap between the driver's seat and the passenger's. She didn't even have to inspect his face to know; immediately after her ear was positioned beside Sanzo, Naoru heard a soft snore come from the monk.

For no reason at all, a smile tugged at Naoru's lips as she asked, "But wasn't he in his tent the whole night?" Just hearing a sound from Sanzo made her heart lighter enough to brighten up her day.

"Apparently, he didn't sleep at all. Right, Gojyo?" Hakkai answered, smiling at the redhead. Naoru furrowed her eyebrows. There was definitely something wrong with Hakkai. He was smiling, yet his voice sounded empty.

"What are you asking me for?" was the cocky answer, "Shut it, kono bakasaru!" Naoru heard a bonk before Goku's cry was emitted and another argument started.

"Oy! That hurt, ero kappa!"

"Then stop whining if you don't want to get hurt!"

"Yeah, right! Like you can beat me up!"

…and the fight started.

As always, Naoru sweatdropped. "You guys…" she muttered. "You're lucky Sanzo's asleep. Else you'd be dead by now."

Hakkai chuckled yet again. "You're right, Naoru-san. So we should hurry to the village before Sanzo DOES wake up."

"Too late."

Naoru froze, and behind her she felt Gojyo and Goku become statues, too. Hakkai laughed nervously and said, "I am, aren't I?"

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO KEEP QUIET WHILE I'M ASLEEP!"

"Ahh! Sanzo!" was Goku and Gojyo's cry.

"Maa, maa…" Hakkai chuckled. "Calm down, we're here!"

Sanzo was poised to strike down on the two, but he stopped when he heard Hakkai. As he stood there, his hand dropped to his side. He looked up and scowled a bit before sitting back on his seat. But there was one detail that caught Naoru's eye: he was breathing rather fast.

The youkai frowned, amidst the movements around her hinting that Goku and Gojyo were retreating back to their own worlds. What was it with the scowling at the sky? There was one thing that could have made him look at it and that was the incoming rain. But why scowl at the rain? She very much liked it. Actually, she'd prefer it than the sunny weather anytime.

It seemed as if of the four guys, only Goku and Gojyo were the ones unaffected by the coming weather.

When they entered the village, Hakkai immediately drove to the nearest inn. Naoru got off Hakuryu along with Gojyo and Goku as Hakkai said, "Well, let's see if they've got any vacant rooms." He closed the door behind him. Naoru was about to follow when she heard Goku humorously cry, "You have got to be kidding me!"

She looked around, wondering what was up, and saw the boy and Gojyo grinning around the monk who apparently was…sleeping again. She furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head. What exactly did Sanzo do last night? All she knew was he was in his tent the whole time she was with Hakkai and Gojyo. Didn't he even sleep?

"Sanzo…" she muttered annoyingly, walking over to Hakuryu. The jeep purred as she stood beside Gojyo who had a malicious glint in his eyes.

"The corrupt monk's tired, eh?" he said. "Oi, Goku! What say we draw on his face?"

Goku laughed while Naoru shook her head, frowning. "Come on, you two," she said. "Give the guy a break." She watched the monk as he slept, and couldn't take her eyes off him. He just looked so innocent, sleeping like that, that she couldn't stop watching. She scanned his face and noticed that he was a bit red. Noticing this, and feeling rather alarmed, she felt his forehead and immediately drew her hand back. Naoru spun back to Gojyo and Goku, who were both holding ballpoint pens.

"Sanzo doesn't give us a break!" the redhead retorted playfully. He and Goku obviously didn't examine Sanzo well if they still had the time to humor themselves.

"Demo…Gojyo!" Naoru muttered, panicked.

"Hm?"

"Sanzo's sick!"

The pen slipped off Goku's hand. "Sick?" he repeated.

Naoru heard the closing of a door behind her and she spun around, seeing Hakkai who had a puzzled look. "Sanzo's sick?" he repeated and in no time at all was beside the monk. He felt his forehead and his face became serious. "We're lucky they've got enough rooms for the five of us," he said, starting to lift one of Sanzo's arms and putting it around his head. "Gojyo, help me carry Sanzo. Naoru, would you be kind as to fill a bowl with water? We have three rooms, my and Sanzo's are at the end of the hall of the second floor."

"H-hai…" Naoru answered and went inside the inn, leaving the three men to help the monk inside.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The youkai watched as the water flowed from the faucet and landed splashing on the brown bowl the woman in the counter gave her when she found out what was happening. She also gave her a towel and she thanked the woman as she proceeded to the inn's kitchen.

When the bowl was full and she had turned off the faucet and took the towel that was lying beside the sink, it was then that Naoru heard the soft splattering of the raindrops. She figured it started showering during the short time the faucet was opened.

As Naoru climbed the stairs, the sound of the rain got louder, hinting that the rain fell harder. The air was relatively colder now, and she was very comfortable with it.

She knocked on the door Hakkai told her and it opened, revealing the man with the monocle. "Ah, arigatou, Naoru," he said without smiling and took the bowl and towel she handed him. "Would you like to come inside?"

The youkai nodded and Hakkai moved for her to enter. The room was dark, caused by the current weather, but there was enough light to move around. There were two beds positioned ninety degrees from each other with a space at the vertex, where a window was installed. One of the beds was at the side across the door and the other was at the right side. Another window was installed over the bedside table that was beside the first bed on which Sanzo was lying.

Gojyo was leaning against the window at the corner and Goku was sitting beside the foot of Sanzo's bed. Naoru heard the door behind her close and Hakkai appeared at her left, approaching the bed and sitting on another chair in front of Goku. She watched him put the bowl on the bedside table, dip the whole towel in it and then twist some excess water from it. She watched, unmoving, as he folded the white material and put it on Sanzo's forehead. Naoru smiled; Hakkai truly was the mother of the group.

"So," Hakkai started, leaning back on his chair. "I guess we should buy supplies."

"I'll go with you, Hakkai," Gojyo said, straightening up and facing the emerald-eyed man. "What else is there to do with this weather? No woman would go out with a day like this. And I don't want to spend the rest of the afternoon bickering with a brain-dead monkey."

"It's better than staying in a room with an ero kappa who doesn't have anything on his mind but women and beer!" Goku retorted, starting a glaring contest with Gojyo.

Hakkai smiled. "Maa, maa…You two shouldn't fight here. Let Sanzo rest."

To Naoru's relief, the two obeyed their mother-like comrade and calmed down. Then Hakkai said, "I think we should leave Sanzo alone. Naoru, Goku, do you want to go with us?"

"Hai!" Goku chirped.

"Sure…" Naoru muttered, smiling.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

She truly loved the rain.

Naoru stood outside, staring at the sky while waiting for the woman at the counter to finish charging Hakkai the amount they had to pay. Gojyo and Goku were inside, too, but she preferred it here, out in the cold. She always liked it when it was cold. And raining. It fitted her usual mood, and let her mind wander around.

The houses were all lit. Only outside was Naoru in the dark, what with the bluish white, overcast sky and the time of day, which she assumed had to be about six o'clock. It was always about this time of day when the sky had a glow in it and yet the surroundings were wrapped up in darkness. It was sometimes a pain to the eyes, but the cool air made up for it.

_Sanzo…_ his name popped up in her mind again. Along with it appeared his face. Naoru unconsciously blushed. He was always on her mind the whole time. She loved it when he was around. She loved hearing his voice, whether calm or furious. She loved it when he used to look at her. She liked him, no matter what the situation was. What she was troubled about was…did Sanzo even mind having her around?

It was a matter of seconds before the youkai realized what she was thinking. She blinked. Wait. Rewind. What did she think? _She liked him_…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Kanzeon watched the door open, revealing one of the four sisters who visited her a few days ago. The Goddess of Mercy watched intently as the young goddess approached her and bowed by the stairs._

"_What brings you here, Shirei?" Kanzeon asked, fully knowing what was going on._

"_Um, nothing of importance, Kanzeon Bosatsu…" Shirei answered. "I just liked it here…especially the meadow. My sisters know I'm here, there's no need to worry. But may I wander the halls for a bit?"_

"_You may do as you please," Kanzeon answered. "You are the goddess of water, after all. Everyone would be honored to accommodate you."_

"_Arigatou gozaimasu," Shirei smiled and bowed. She turned around and exited the room. Kanzeon smiled._

"_Someone will be quite glad to know you're here," she muttered._

_OoOoOo_

_Shirei walked down the hall, searching for the room which she was told Kanzeon's nephew was residing in. She didn't encounter anyone on the way, just servants who were more than glad to give her directions. She was too shy to ask Kanzeon Bosatsu personally, knowing that the elder goddess was too smart for her to hide something from._

_Finally, she reached the door the servants told her. Even though there was no label on it, she felt that the person she was looking for was really there. She smiled; she had no plans of meeting or talking to him. She just wanted to know where he was most of the time. She knew that coming here just for the sake of knowing where he lived was utter foolishness. But she couldn't control it._

_Shirei sighed and was about to leave when the door started opening. Out of instinct, she ran._

_OoOoOo_

_Konzen shuffled the papers and shoved them aside. "Hmph, more work," he scowled and glared at the growing stack of white sheets on his table. "This place is so darn boring I'm going to die."_

_He leaned back on his chair, clasping his hands behind his head and resting his feet on the table. _Nothing ever happens…_ he thought._

_The god sat staring at the ceiling for awhile until he felt a presence outside the door. He stared at the door across from him, waiting for the guest to enter._

"_Hm?" When that someone stayed where they were, Konzen decided to shoo them off. "Such trouble," he muttered, standing up and walking to the door._

"_If you don't have anything to talk with me, just go, baka," he said, opening the door, but blinked when he saw no one. Instead, he heard running steps and turned his head._

_OoOoOo_

_Shirei turned the corner and collapsed against the wall. _I hope he didn't see me…_ she thought, panting, her eyes shut tight. She smiled, though. She had never had that feeling, both excitement and nervousness at the same time, in her life. She wanted to see him but she didn't want him to see her but it seemed the situation was reversed; he must have seen her, but she didn't see him._

"_What are you doing?"_

_Shirei froze and opened her eyes. In front of her where purple shoes. Her heart thumping wildly, she slowly trailed her gaze upwards until sapphire met amethyst._

_Konzen stood there, staring down at her, an eyebrow raised. "I waited and you didn't enter."_

_Shirei was lucky she even found her voice. The god even followed her. She thought he'd leave her alone and shrug off what happened. "G-gomenasai…" she stuttered. "I…I didn't want to take up much of your time."_

_Konzen stared without emotion. Then he half-kneeled and stretched out a hand, much to Shirei's surprise and happiness. "Let's go," he said._

_The goddess blinked. "Where?"_

_Konzen grunted. "Weren't you standing by my door a while ago?"_

_Shirei blinked again. She smiled and took Kanzeon's nephew's hand and he pulled her up._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naoru was frozen to her spot when she realized what she had thought a while ago. She liked him?

"Naoru?"

A tap on her shoulder caused the ice youkai to jump back to reality. She spun around and found herself facing a paper bag full of groceries. "Um…" she mumbled, realizing there was another paper bag beside the first one.

"Naoru, it's Hakkai," she heard Hakkai's voice from behind the two paper bags. "Could you carry one of these? We happened to buy much because we won't be arriving at the next village for about a week."

Naoru looked behind the paper bags and found Goku and Gojyo carrying one bag each. "Uh, hai…" she dazedly answered, absentmindedly taking one paper bag from Hakkai, still occupied by her thoughts.

"Arigatou," Hakkai smiled, his face now visible beside the burden he was carrying. "Now…" he turned to the rain and immediately, his face turned solemn.

"Iku! Iku!" Goku chirped impatiently, an umbrella on hand already. "We still have to feed Sanzo!"

"He's not a baby, bakasaru," Gojyo argued, an open umbrella in his hold, too. "He can take care of himself."

"Not if he's sick like that!" Goku retorted.

The four were strolling the road when they felt something.

And it affected Naoru very much.

"Guys, do you feel that?" Hakkai asked.

"Aah…" Goku answered. "It's very strong…" He sniffed. "But it's not a demon nor a god. Just a human."

"Another guest. Hmph," Gojyo grinned cockily.

The only female in the group, though, growled, for she could smell the visitor, too. And that scent she truly, loathingly remembered. _Him!_

"Hakkai…" she called.

The emerald-eyed man turned. Naoru couldn't help giving him a hard look as she handed over the paper bag she was holding and said, "Please leave me. I have some business to take care of. Go back to the inn. I'll follow as fast as I could." Hakkai took the bag cautiously, scrutinizing Naoru's expression. "Alright," he nodded.

"Huh? But…Naoru, will you be alright?" Goku asked.

She smiled at the boy and answered. "I'll come back."

"Be sure you do that, inu," Gojyo said. "We don't want someone sulking in the jeep if you don't."

Naoru wasn't sure what Gojyo meant, but she nodded anyway. She was getting impatient that she didn't even have time to comprehend whatever her friends said. All she wanted was to meet this guest.

"So…" she turned around. "If I don't come back by morning, to Gojyo's disappointment, don't bother waiting for me." She sped into the forest, to which the road led, faintly hearing Gojyo's reproachful, "Oi!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

S.A.: Whew…Isn't that long?

Shurei: Finally! Something LLLLOOOONNNGGG!

S.A.: -.-

Sanzo: I didn't appear very much.

Gojyo: That's 'coz you're sick, you corrupt monk.

_Gun clicks_

Gojyo: Oi!

_Gun fires…repeatedly_

Goku: Not again! _runs out of the room_

Hakkai: _smiling while running out of the room, too_

S.A.: sarcasm Good work, Gojyo!

Shurei: Run now, blame later!

Gojyo: RUUUUNNN!

Hakkai: Please R&R!


	14. Rain Part 2: Rain Turned to Snow

A/N: Well…from here on out I might abandon the playful author's notes that I had practiced as a beginner fanfiction writer. I'm sorry, for those who bother to read them for entertainment. But I feel that it's time to really get serious. That includes perfectly talking to you readers properly. The first chapters of this fanfic, as I have seen now that I am older, are disappointments to the writing skills I want to improve. I want to modify them, really, but time isn't allowing me to do so anymore.

Nevertheless, I promise to make the rest of the story with as much effort as I can give.

Change/s made in previous chapter:

- Naoru leaves the group as a human, not as a dog.

- Changed chapter title.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 14: Rain Part 2 – Rain Turned to Snow

The pouring rain soaked her to her skin. Her vision was blinded by her bangs. She was submerged in the forest, in the darkness; she was going deeper and deeper. The branches that were once just pulling her back by the hair and clothes were now scratching her. At first she had tried to push them away, aside, but as the smell of the stranger grew stronger, as she got nearer to wherever the scent came from, her desire for vengeance got stronger and stronger, too, and she let go of the wounds being inflicted upon her, believing she deserved the stinging pain. She was slowly going into a rampage. On herself.

After what seemed like eternity, she reached it, and froze at the edges of the site, leaning on a tree, panting, her sweat mixing with the rain drops rolling down her body.

A tree, as huge and as tall as a building, loomed out before her from the darkness. Naoru looked up with an open mouth at the sight before her. The tree extended into the darkness. She couldn't even see its leaves, or the horizons of its trunk. And yet the trees around her were dwarfs compared to this one. Not to mention these trees were dead.

Dead.

Naoru spun around, her eyes wide in shock. She hadn't noticed the change. Just earlier she was passing living ones. She knew it. Up to now the scent of leaves was coming faintly in from the direction she had come from. Yet, even with squinted demon eyes, she couldn't see past the darkness anymore. Had he done something to her? Had she once again fallen into a trap?

_No…not again…_

The female demon sank to the ground, her hunger for revenge being eaten up by her awareness of failure. She stared at the soil, water dripping from her bangs, the rain still pouring down on her. She should have known better than to think that she could kill him.

"_What, demon? Giving up already?"_

Her head shot up. Nobody was around, but the voice was echoing from everywhere.

"_And here I thought I was going to have fun killing you and your friends."_

All hesitation stopped.

"You shall not hurt anyone else…" Naoru growled with gritted teeth. "I won't let you hurt them!" She clawed the ground, lunging at the trunk of the tree, on which a large hole had just appeared, large enough for her to fit in. Surprised, she disappeared in the darkness, and the hole shrank back to nothing.

oOo

Sanzo jerked awake to the sound of the rain pounding on the walls and roof of the inn. He felt cold, but when he tried to move, he realized he was drenched in sweat. Guessing his condition, he felt his forehead and clicked his tongue.

He was sick. Again.

_Weakling_, was his thought to himself, as he sat up to the opening of the door. Hakkai appeared, carrying two paper bags of supplies with Goku and Gojyo behind him, each carrying a similar object and both miraculously behaved. That is, until they saw him.

"You're awake, Sanzo?" Hakkai greeted as he entered the room, laying the paper bags on the table. Goku energetically jumped into the room at Hakkai's statement, practically throwing the grocers onto the table as he bounced to Sanzo, wearing a happy face. "Sanzo! You're awake!" the monkey chuckled with sparkling eyes. "How are you feeling?"

Sanzo muttered a, "Don't bother me, monkey," but Gojyo interrupted Goku's hearing.

"Oi, oi, stupid monkey," the redhead drawled, closing the door with a backward push from his foot. "Try taking care of the supplies, will you?" he settled his own burden on the table together with the first three bags and leaned on the table. "Or we won't have anything to fill that black hole belly of yours." Goku glared at him but decided to ignore the statement and looked back at Sanzo expectantly, pressing his hands on the edge of the bed like a kid waiting for a story to be told.

Without speaking, the monk opened his eyes again and scanned the room. He really wanted to ask where she was, but stubbornness overrode him. So, instead, he took out his pack of cigarettes, shook a cigarette out, and lit it. In a flash, it was gone from his hands. He blinked, and growled at Hakkai who was not only holding the lit cigarette but also the pack. The smiling man chuckled, his monocle flashing, "You should know better than to smoke when sick, Sanzo-_sama_." Then he walked back to the table.

_Damn it. This guy's really becoming meaner by the day. Damn weather._

Sanzo just grunted in annoyance and stood up. At the same moment, an invisible force hit the village and the temperature dropped to below zero.

"What the-?!" Gojyo muttered.

Hakkai hurried to the window and froze. "Oh dear." The other three, Sanzo swaying a bit, joined him, and paralyzed at the sight before them.

The rain had stopped. No, rather, it was replaced by snow. Villagers were already walking outside to find out what happened, but all they could do was stare bewilderingly at what was happening.

The group of four stared for a good minute before Goku broke the ice. "Hakkai, what's happening?"

"Hakkai."

The man with the monocle jumped and turned to Sanzo. The monk was staring at him with a piercing gaze.

"Well…Sanzo…" Hakkai started, scratching his cheek with a finger and smiling nervously.

"Foolish lady must have decided to do a show," Gojyo remarked. Goku confusedly turned to him and he, in turn, slapped his forehead exasperatedly. "Stupid monkey, Naoru is an ice demon! She must have released her limiter! Figured it out already?"

"But, Gojyo…"

Hakkai had begun to talk. But Sanzo had already blocked all voices around him and looked back at the world outside. He hated the rain. Every time it did, he would always be reminded of that little boy named Koryuu who couldn't save his guardian. The rain reminded him of his whole past.

Earlier, he had been dreaming of the same dream he would always get on rainy days. His waking was a sanity savior; but when he was standing up, he doubted he'd feel any much lighter if he looked at the outside—all he would see was falling water, anyway.

And then, although unintentionally, she turned them into snow.

Sanzo had to admit, snow was a bit annoying, especially since their journey had been hindered several times before by the said weather. Not to mention the numerous battles they fought that were made harder by the white material. But hell, he'd prefer it over rain if it meant ending all these reminisces of the past. It was just now someone actually heeded this preference and rescued him out of the gutter albeit without any choice.

The door opened and Sanzo turned around to see Goku standing at the doorway.

"Goku," Gojyo and Hakkai simultaneously called in alarm.

"I'm going to help her," the boy answered. "I'm gonna follow her scent then I'll help her beat up that guy who killed her family. I don't care if the enemy is a sorcerer and if Naoru-san's gone rabid. I'm sure she won't come at me, will she?"

Then Gojyo approached Goku and pushed him out of the room, following and making the latter exclaim in alarm, "Oi, Gojyo!"

The older man just smirked at him and replied, "Why don't you stop blocking the way and just hurry along? I told her we didn't want anyone sulking in the jeep if she died. I'm going to make sure it doesn't happen. Damn it, I'm not up for gloomy days with three other men."

Goku grinned. Gojyo gave him a thumb's up and nodded to the last two. "Well, then. You guys just go and prepare for dinner, all right? Saru here will be hungry when we come back. ("Oi!")"

"Goku, Gojyo…" Hakkai muttered solemnly, knowing Naoru might get upset if they mixed in with her problem. But then…they didn't want her to wreak havoc anywhere near or in the village, either. She would regret it once she comes back to her senses. And yes, Hakkai himself didn't want her to be harmed. He smiled. "Well, I guess she won't be angry." Arranging the last objects he had taken out of the first paper bag and leaving the others for later, he joined the two clowns and turned back to Sanzo. "Sanzo, we're going out for awhile, ne? Stay here and rest."

"Don't worry,_ master_," Gojyo added. "We'll make sure your baby will get back safe and sound." And he hurriedly closed the door before the fearful harisen hit him.

A vein had already popped in Sanzo's forehead but as he glared at the door, a fist raised before him, he slowly calmed down. He turned back to the window and stared at the sky. He was still sick, damn it.

"_Help…"_

He gritted his teeth. She should have known better than to dive into a fight she would surely die in.

"_Someone…"_

_Stupid girl…_

oOo

A large wolf with bluish silver fur growled back at a chuckling man with silver hair and green eyes. "I didn't think you'd actually release your limiter again, demon," the man chuckled, his eyes sliding to the open armlet located by the entrance to the cave. "It makes it a lot easier to kill you, since you don't look and think like a human anymore."

The wolf just growled and glowed, large icicles forming around it and shooting at the man. They crashed into something before even hitting their target and collapsed into a million pieces, not even accomplishing their goal. It made the man laugh now. "Really, now. You don't think you can actually kill me?" He waved his arm and the ground below the wolf crumbled, sharp earth shooting from below and hitting the wolf if it had not jumped out of the way. The canine landed on the ground and disappeared, appearing right in front of the man and lunging, but only succeeding in tearing off a chunk of his right sleeve.

The man scowled as he realized his unsuccessful complete evasion, but he smiled as he faced the wolf again, who seemed to not realize the piece of cloth in its mouth. "Your dirty mouth reached me again, demon," he said. "Now I assure you," his facial expression darkened, "it will never happen again."

oOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: Yeah…there you go. I know it's a big disappointment, but I'm trying the best I can do. I'm sorry for updating after such a long, long, time, but life and time had their hands on me and I had no choice but to follow it. So…yeah…please review.


	15. Her Tamer

A/N: Such a long time, wasn't it, guys? I kept losing my urge to write, I guess…but here you go, the fifteenth chapter to this rather stagnant fanfiction.

Disclaimer: The Saiyuki series belongs to Minekura Kazuya. Ryuu Naoru and the other characters unseen in the anime but existing in this work belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 15: Her Tamer

The demonic wolf with purely white eyes crashed into the wall, blood dripping from its stomach. It slid to the ground, its breath short and shallow.

Calm laughter resounded throughout the cave. The robed person came up haughtily before the wolf and smirked with a manic glint in his eyes.

"How does it feel, demon?" he grinned. "Isn't it good? The pain? The bleeding?" He waved his hand and a sword appeared within his hold. "Your insolent kind deserves that pain. Every one of you. For using your inhuman powers in favor of your cruelty." The grin became a scowl. "For even existing at all!"

The wolf's left eye never left the sorcerer's emeralds, while its right faced the wall. It blinked nonchalantly, as if it had no care in the world on why it was in this situation now, even if it would die in pain. Its mouth was slightly in a frown, its fur covered with the thick, red liquid that was oozing out from its deep wound. Its breath was slowing down and, as it closed its eyes again, its form changed. Bright light emanated from its whole body, blinding the sorcerer for a second, before disappearing to reveal a woman lying on the floor, her beige hair covering half her face and her whole torso, up to her thighs. Sapphire eyes plainly stared up at the man, the woman's left forearm positioned before her face so that only her left eye was visible to the man. Her vision was blurred; her body was paralyzed.

Naoru blinked haughtily, her breathing merely calm because of her surrender. She would not speak; her pride could not allow her. She would accept her death instead of trying to talk her way out of this. Why she had shown her much more human-like appearance to him, she did not know. Maybe she _had_ wanted to talk her way out, but now that she could speak again, she just did not have the humility to do so to a cold-blooded killer. He was a mere human. She was a demon. Humans were meant to be killed by demons. And if demons were not able to kill humans, then they deserved death. It was a given.

_Accept death, or try for pity?_

She would rather die.

The man seemed to have thought the same thing, for he grinned, feeling the blade of his sword. "You didn't have to revert to your poor impression of a human if you wouldn't speak at all. But then, I wouldn't listen to any of your stalling. Who would pay attention to the fake ramblings of a demon?" He laughed; her suffering was apparently entertaining, a happy event for him, a cause for celebration.

"Pathetic. To even come here on your own without the ability to defend yourself. But…you were meant to die in the first place."

She adjusted her head with as much movement as she was allowed so she could see his face while he neared her. His eyes were full of sick desire now, his grinning mouth twitching. He half-kneeled before her and, his hot breath warming her left cold cheek and hurting it as a result, whispered,

"Don't you want to know why I'm doing this?"

She simply gazed at him, her sapphires blank with consciousness. She had been fighting him all this time without a mind, and she was accepting death without thinking about it. She had become a mere canine demon ever since she removed her limiter, drained of all logic and reasoning, acting purely on her instincts and desire to kill. She did not care whether he would tell her why he was doing this or not. She was the loser in this battle. She was to die.

_Survival of the fittest…_

The man leaned back, his face wearing an expression of amusement. "No?" he smirked, irking her once more. "Then, do you still have the guts to take a bite out of me? I'm willing to give you another chance for…well, in my case…fun."

She turned away, looking straight ahead at the wall opposite her. Let her disappear from this world.

The sorcerer took the hint with a satisfied smirk and pulled back his sword-wielding arm. "Die!"

And then part of the wall exploded, filling the cavern with smoke and showering it with rocks and wood. Wind billowed in, carrying with it the coolness of the outside world. The remaining candles in the cavern blew out, and the place was submerged in darkness.

"What the--?!" the man growled, turning to the source of the explosion, his eyes losing their murderous fill and instead glowing with fury at being interrupted with his fun. The female demon at his feet passively turned to the same direction, eyes searching for the new arrivals only out of curiosity. Familiar scents entered her nose, but she could not remember who they belonged to…

"NAORU!"

* * *

Goku jumped high into the air and tried to land a flying kick on the man's face, only to hit the ground instead. He turned his head this way and that. "Where is that guy?!"

All he heard was a maniacal laughter resounding throughout the cavern as Hakkai and Gojyo followed him in.

"Oi, saru," Gojyo stopped behind him, stepping on the used-up cigarette he had just dropped. "Don't go bouncing off the walls excitedly. You don't know what you're getting yourself into most of the time. We might arrive to a tasty feast of fried monkey for all we know."

Goku glared at the redhead before Hakkai cut in with his usual, pacifying laugh. "Now, now, you two… We're here for Naoru-san, all right?" Hakkai's face turned serious as he looked around. "But he disappeared…"

They had not even needed to look for Naoru; their eyes immediately landed on the familiar person who was lying by the wall. They could tell that it was her. It was the same clothes, same hair color, same eye color. Hell, even the smell was the same.

But Goku had to rub his eyes for a minute. Was it really her? He squinted, not leaving his place; something told him he could not—should not—come to her. It was holding him back. He could sense no life in those eyes. The hair…it was too long, too thick. The nails were longer, sharper, just like those of rampaging demons. Like his whenever he would take off his limiter.

And then he remembered.

This was the full demon herself.

"Naoru…?" he called cautiously.

Her eyes stared lifelessly at him. They had become mirrors—glass, reflecting nothing but the color blue—sapphires whose sparkles were no more. She was unmoving, despite the blood that covered her. It was like she was numb from the pain. Was she even feeling it? Was she even aware that she was dying?

And then the maniacal laugh resounded once more. "Demons! Three more of them! Wonderful! Well then…I'll release her from the binding, and let's see how far you can go with her on your backs!"

The last word had not even faded away when Naoru was suddenly standing up, slowly but surely, her eyes still emotionless, no smile gracing her lips. She looked at them silently. It was a robot facing them.

"Get ready…" Goku heard Hakkai mutter under his breath. He turned to the green-eyed man. "We'll have to fight her. But we also have to find her armlet and then figure out how to put it on her."

Naoru then bowed, staring at the ground.

"An ice demon…most probably she'll attack with ice or try to freeze us," Hakkai continued, then smiled. "I hope you all brought winter clothes with you?"

Gojyo smirked, summoning his shakujou. "Hey, as long as there's a fight, there's always enough heat in me to melt even an iceberg!"

Goku summoned his nyoibou, grasping it hard and fast, as he turned to the ice demon, staring determinedly into her lifeless eyes as she stared back at him. The temperature was dropping continuously. He was feeling cold already.

Despite the situation, the monkey boy could not help but grin. Naoru was challenging them into a fight, and he could sense that it will be a difficult one which was, in his terms, fun.

"As expected. She IS trying to freeze us!" Hakkai commented, laughing and scratching his head. Obviously, he noticed the tremendous change in temperature, which was not surprising, as he was sharper than Goku. "Let's stop her before the place becomes a refrigerator, shall we?" he added before firing his Chi Gong at Naoru, who jumped out of the way and landed some distance from them. In response to the attack, numerous icicles shot through the air straight at them from her place. All three jumped out of the way, only to find themselves falling through the air and onto hundreds of very sharp icicles protruding from the ground, waiting for their bodies.

"Hakkai! Gojyo! The ground!" Goku screamed as he stretched out his nyoibou at the ground, hitting an icicle and swinging himself out of harm's way.

"Damn it. She isn't fighting fair!" was Gojyo's exclamation along the sound of something exploding and ice cracking.

Goku landed on flat land, "Gojyo, Hakkai, are you guys okay?" and looked up to see the redhead holding onto his shakujou which was attached at the top of the cavern. He searched for Hakkai and saw the emerald-eyed man on the ground in the midst of icicles; apparently, he had blasted an icicle or two before he landed. Hakkai laughed again.

"That's what you get from a demon who has such an extreme ability."

Gojyo snorted, swinging himself onto Goku's side. "Don't you feel lucky you got to fight someone like her?"

Another Chi Gong blasted a path within the icicle forest, missing Naoru's head by inches and letting Hakkai walk his way to Goku's other side, a calm smile on his face. "I certainly prefer the kinder one. How about you, Goku?"

Goku grinned at the ice demon before them, readying his nyoibou again. He would accept Naoru whoever she was. He just wished she would stop trying to kill them. "I like Naoru both ways!"

And the three avoided the icicles that were shot their way again.

"Gojyo! Guard her movements!" Hakkai shouted, avoiding the icicles that kept shooting from all directions. "She may be a caster, but sooner or later she might start moving! Goku, search for the armlet. If we don't stop her soon, she'll kill herself fighting with that wound!" He then proceeded to blasting the icicles that were aimed for Goku as the boy searched for the said limiter.

Gojyo launched his shakujou at Naoru, only to have the chain and blade frozen and shattered into a million pieces once it got to close proximity of the woman, leaving the redhead with a metal pole with only one bladed end for a weapon. He clicked his tongue, his shakujou disappearing, and summoned a new one. And just in time, too; a giant ice block was making its way towards him. Recovering from his initial shock, Gojyo slashed down with his weapon, slicing the block in half, each block hitting the wall on either side of the redhead. Gojyo's eyebrow twitched.

"Yo, woman! You need a leash!" he hollered before moving again, only to realize that he could not leave. Looking down, he saw his feet frozen fast to the ground, the ice creeping fast up. "O-OI!" He started beating the ice, but it would readily be replaced.

"Gojyo!" Hakkai screamed, still busy with countering the icicles showering on them using small Chi Gong. He knew he had to reserve his energy, or they would not stand a chance; his barrier itself was not enough to block the attacks. Naoru was at her full power, and who knew how much energy she had? Already, hundreds of icicles had tried to take their heads, and still she wasn't flinching, even with that wound. However, either she was much better than what she projected, or her loss of consciousness was preventing her from noticing the fact that by now she was supposed to be _dying_.

Hakkai ran, but could not move his feet, too. He looked down at his feet and sure enough, they were also frozen to the spot. He looked for Goku and found him stuck to the ground, too, failing to reach for the armlet that was just inches from his hand.

"You must be kidding me!" Gojyo shouted, hitting the remaining icicles aimed at his way with his shakujou, the ice now up to his torso. Naoru had stopped her assault, obviously waiting for the three men to be frozen instead, which was a slow but still painful experience.

"Gojyo! Hakkai! I can't reach it!" Goku screamed, still trying to lay his fingers on the target. "It's too far!" Then he started hitting the rising ice around his lower limbs, attempting to break it to no avail; it was harder than normal ice, and every break was replaced by newly frozen water. "Hakkai!"

Hakkai turned to Naoru, a solemn expression on his face, the ice around him now reaching his thighs. "I'm sorry, Naoru-san," he muttered, "but we can't risk our lives like this." The woman had not reacted to his statement whatsoever; she just turned to stare at him with blank eyes, just like a doll. He started charging his Chi Gong to the fullest. He would not kill her (he hoped), he would just deal her damage large enough to stop all her attacks.

Naoru seemed to have sensed the plan. She tilted her head sideways, peering at all three men, and finally spoke.

"Strong demons…"

Hakkai paused from his charging. Goku and Gojyo stopped, too.

"You three…are really strong…" She tilted her head backwards, now looking murderous. "To kill him…I must be strong…"

"Wha…? What are you saying, Naoru?" Goku muttered.

"To be strong… I must not die…"

"Speak up, Naoru!" Gojyo growled, before the ice completely enveloped him. "Gojyo!" Hakkai and Goku called.

"To be strong… I must kill the strong…"

"Oh no…" Hakkai breathed, turning his upper body around just in time to have an icicle go through his stomach.

"HAKKAI!" Goku screamed at the top of his lungs as the aforementioned man collapsed, the ice wrapping him speeding up.

A gunshot was all it took to cut off the chaos, if only for a moment. Only Goku and Naoru were the ones left to turn to the source of the noise.

"Sanzo!" Goku cried, the ice at his waist.

There, standing on the entrance made by Hakkai's Chi Gong, was Sanzo, his gun raised, Hakuryu on his shoulder. At the sight of the bleeding brunette, the little dragon immediately took off to try melting the ice, crying all the way. The monk, after glancing once at the dilemma that his three comrades had gotten himself into, turned his full glare upon the ice demon, his amethyst eyes almost glowing.

That was the first time since the fight started that Naoru took a step backwards, which did not escape Goku's attention. Sanzo glared her down, as if he was mentally scolding her as if she was being a bad girl. He took a step forward, and she took another step back. The rising ice around Goku had stopped. Sanzo glanced at him and fired several shots at safe spots on the ice, making it possible for the boy to free himself and help Gojyo and Hakkai out.

Sanzo kept staring at the still expressionless ice demon. She stared back, looking deathly innocent as if she was a mere spectator at the scene, one who was indifferent to what was happening.

Goku pounded Gojyo out of the ice, revealing the redhead still conscious and immediately gasping for breath once he was out into the air, shivering terribly. "Wha…What happened…?" he managed to choke out, although he was left unanswered as Goku hurriedly went to Hakkai's aid. He looked at the prevailing scene before him instead, and paused when he saw Sanzo. Still shivering, he sat up and fished for his cigarettes which were, unfortunately, soaked.

"Damn it…" the redhead cursed, turning to the scene again. "Oi, corrupt monk, you need to teach that pet dog of yours. She needs some discipline."

"Shut up," Sanzo snapped without averting his gaze. "I see you just wanted to _chill_."

Gojyo sniggered, some irritation evident in the way he laughed. "A little coolness doesn't hurt during a heated argument."

"Hmph," Sanzo crossed his arms on his chest, honoring the kappa with a degrading look before turning back to the current problem.

Goku had managed Hakkai out by now, too, with help from Hakuryu. The wounded man had a rather large hole in his stomach, which had started to bleed profusely. "Sanzo! We need to have Hakkai treated immediately!" The monkey pulled the man to Gojyo\s side, kneeling at his side. "We've got to bring him back to town!"

Naoru turned to the three, making Goku silence down, though he was by now gritting his teeth. He knew she would not let them go.

"What are you looking at, stupid?"

She snapped back to the monk. Sanzo was still standing confidently. "You're let on your own and the first thing you do is go berserk. Fool."

Naoru's eyes flickered, and a few icicles shot at the monk. Sanzo merely avoided them, his eyes still on the attacker. He grunted. "Didn't I tell you not to take off your limiter?" He cocked his gun and aimed at her. "Or do you really want to die?"

For a minute silence prevailed. Naoru had become a statue, while Sanzo kept his aim. Goku took this chance to try taking Hakkai out of the area, only to find himself and Gojyo trapped in a giant ice cage at his slightest move. "Oi, Naoru!" he screamed. "Let us out of here! Hakkai's about to die, can't you see?!"

Gojyo had ripped off some cloth off his vest to provide a tentative dressing to Hakkai's wound, just to reduce the bleeding. "Stop screaming, saru!" he snapped. "Help me with Hakkai, instead!"

Goku abandoned his attempts of calling out to Naoru and moved to help Gojyo with Hakkai. He pressed on the wound, while watching the scene outside.

Sanzo had dropped his guard, moving towards Naoru's armlet. Picking it up, he twirled it in his hand and turned back to its owner. "Put this back on, woman," he commanded.

Sapphire eyes blinked and glowed in anger.

Emotions started filling into Naoru's face. She crouched, growling at Sanzo, daring him to try restraining her. In response, the latter sighed in frustration and fired a shot at the former, missing her head a few centimeters. Naoru flinched and stepped back, not stopping her animalistic rage from showing. She snarled at the shot, but it was quite evident that she was afraid now.

Sanzo took a step forward.

Naoru took another step back.

They continued this until Naoru's back hit the wall. Her crouch grew more pronounced, ready to turn into a pounce if ever she sensed malice in Sanzo. The monk kept on moving forward, which made the demon turn and run to the only exit, only to be stopped by a bullet.

She turned with another growl at him, but he did not flinch. "You can't leave, idiot," Sanzo said, only a few feet away now.

Naoru snarled and pounced, bringing Sanzo down with her. However, no scuffle nor clawing was done, because as soon as the two hit the ground, the armlet had been securely placed around Naoru's left upper arm. The limiter took action immediately, immensely reducing the woman's power but replacing it with sanity. Her hair shortened, as with her nails and fangs. Life returned to her sapphire eyes as she regained her consciousness.

She was about to slash the monk with her now reduced claw, when Naoru finally realized what she was doing. She stared down at Sanzo's passive face, absorbing what was happening, before her raised hand made its way to her mouth, covering it in her horror. Looking around, she saw all the ice starting to melt, especially the cage around Goku, Gojyo, and a fainted and wounded Hakkai.

"Oh…no…" she breathed. "No, no, no…Hakkai!" She looked back at Sanzo, whose eyes were now shadowed by his bangs, while hers started to brim with tears. And then a pain stung her stomach. Flinching again, she looked down to see her bleeding wound. But, herself was the least of her worries as she turned to her comrades. "What did I do…?! Why did you come…?!" she cried, flinching with every sting of pain. "Didn't I tell you not to get involved?!"

"Shut up! Get off me!"

She flinched once more and did as she was told. Getting off the monk, she ran to Hakkai's side, staggering because of her injury, and checked his wound, her vision blurring once. "I did this, didn't I…?" she murmured in despair. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" she started crying again. "I told you not to come… Didn't I tell you not to come…? Why couldn't you just stay…?"

Goku stared solemnly at her. "Because…" he sighed, "…we didn't want you to die…"

"And so you went and tried to get yourselves killed by me…?!" Naoru turned to the boy with tears running down her cheeks, her yells being reduced to mere whispers. "Don't you see…? I'd rather…die than have any one of you…get killed by my own hands…!" Behind Goku, she saw Gojyo, smoothing back his hair, staring at his pack of cigarettes which had just earlier lost their value.

"Sorry, pretty lady, but I can't sleep well at night knowing a beautiful girl's out there risking her neck," the redhead said, throwing the pack of cigarettes to who knew where. "You know, we don't follow orders. It's our fault if we die, but I don't see that happening so soon." He smiled at her.

Naoru gritted her teeth, struggling to take another deep breath, her eyes drooping as she tried to stay awake. "That's not—"

"ENOUGH ALREADY!"

She flinched again and, trembling, turned to Sanzo, whose eyes were still shadowed by his bangs. "Even if you died, that man would have gone for us next! Do you really think he'd let off anyone who got involved with you?! Your death would have been useless! Don't go off acting like a martyr just for your own sake!"

Naoru was this time the one frozen to her spot, trembling as she strived to stay sitting and because of Sanzo's words. Her full demon form had left her with some energy for her to move around when she returned to herself, and to be honest, it would take more than a stomach hole to weaken her as a full demon, but now that her limiter was on, this was enough to kill her. The energy she had left had depleted, too.

Naoru looked up to Sanzo, her visions blurring, the blond man walking up to her. She vaguely felt Hakkai's shallow breathing under her hand, and she was vaguely aware of Goku and Gojyo standing up behind the monk. She tried to speak, wanting to tell them that she was really sorry, but the only thing that happened next was the blackness conquering her.

* * *

A/N: Done. Please review, my dears... :)


	16. Second Chance

A/N: This burst of writing creativity is so rare… I just had to use it.

Changes made:

- Naoru does NOT have the ability to heal others. Removed that concept from Chapter 15.

- Changed Naoru's family name from Ryu to Ryuu.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki. I _do_ own Naoru and the unknown villain.

* * *

Chapter 16: Second Chance

* * *

_Wh…where…?_

The consciousness had slowly trickled in… At first it was like there was nothing at all, and then her awareness slowly progressed of her own existence first, before it continued on to the soft something that wrapped her in its warm embrace. There was a kind of coolness in her warm haven, but she could not pinpoint the source, not with her eyes closed.

She tried moving, but she found herself numb from being immobile for who knew how long. She scrunched up her face, unintentionally testing if it was also too blood-drained to obey her commands, which it passed. Hearing her own calm breathing, she fluttered open her sapphire eyes, to be met by a blurry sight of something she found to be of the color brown. Blinking a few more times to let her eyes adjust to the lighting, Naoru twitched her fingers, then her hands, then her arms, the sudden running of blood electrifying her upper limbs. She lifted herself up to a sitting position, the rest of her body adding to the stinging of flowing blood with the addition of cracking joints. As if on cue, pain shot through her stomach, along with several other parts in her body. She looked down to see the aching part to be wrapped in bloodstained bandaged, as well as her arms, legs, and, she felt, her back. All these were poorly topped with a measly set of a tank top and a pair of shorts. The golden armlet was in its place, decorating her left upper arm.

The female demon held her head with one hand in exasperation as she remembered why she ended up in this state. She recalled the rain, she recalled the forest, the tree, the sorcerer. She recalled becoming the monster she turned into, especially the bloodthirstiness she gained, even though she had been on the verge of death. She was to be killed; she did not mind. When her friends arrived…

Naoru sighed in frustration, cursing under her breath. She hugged her knees to her chest, leaning her forehead against them. "Stupid…stupid…stupid…" she mumbled incoherently. "How more stupid can I get?" She gritted her teeth, glaring at her thighs, her eyes brimming with tears, breathe becoming agitated. "I'm so stupid! So annoying…!"

She stayed like that for minutes, berating herself with curses and insults, until she could not think of any other words anymore, and was reduced to mere silent blaming on herself. It took her another long time to calm down after that, to finally be satisfied in reducing herself to ashes. Her breathing slowed as she regained the courage to look up and take in her surroundings.

She was back at the inn, in her room. The soft things that were wrapped around her were the bed sheets, while the coolness she had felt came from her thin clothes and the morning air—she concluded the time from the lighting from the window, the curtains of which were tied to the sides. The room itself was spotless, with a basin of water placed on the table beside her bed, a piece of cloth hanging on the edge of the container.

Naoru paused her wandering eyes, then tenderly got off the bed, grimacing as her body ached. No matter how much power she exerted in fighting that sorcerer…

She sighed, standing idly in the middle of the room. _Even if I gave it my all…_ He could bind her body, make her immobile. At the same time, he could seal off her powers, making her unique-to-blood nature useless. But, just why he did not kill her off even with the others there, she did not know. Why he was toying with her, she did not know. It was eating her, the unknown reasons. She wanted to know, so that she could at least understand why he was doing this, even though that would not change her mind to avenge her family. But at least…

Naoru heard the door open and spun around, her eyes making contact a woman, the owner of the inn.

"Oh…ohayou…" the woman greeted, smiling sympathetically at the beige-haired woman while she brought in a tray of breakfast, which Naoru saw consisted of a bowl of soup, an apple, and a glass of milk. "You're awake. That's good. How are you feeling, dear?" She set the tray on the bedside table, beside the basin of water, and turned back to Naoru. Upon seeing her more closely, the woman's pleasant face became worried. "You aren't feeling any better, are you…?"

Naoru had, during the time the inn owner moved about, been watching with morose, her face looking as though she were about to cry. At the question, she bowed to take a moment for her façade to emerge. No one, even though it was a stranger who took the time to take care of her, should see her emotions. She was only regretting that the inn owner managed to get a glimpse of her current situation. They did not have to see… No stranger had to see…that she was already in despair…

_They have no business with me…_

Naoru looked up again, a smile now on her face, and shook her head once. "No," she answered. "I feel better." Abruptly turning around, she walked up to the window, viewing out into the now sunny morning, and listened to the inn owner bustling around. She was, in fact, afraid to go out, to find out what was waiting for her outside, the aftermath of her stupid move. She was even hoping that the men had left her, but the thought of being alone strangely stung at her, almost at the same time she even came up with it.

Fortunately—or was it unfortunately?—the inn owner saw to it herself to inform her of what had been and what was happening.

"You've been out for three days, you know?"

Naoru blinked in surprise, turning to the inn owner once more, and waited for more. The woman, in turn, paused from making the bed and smiled at her, standing up straight. "My husband and I nearly fainted at your and your friends' sight. Two of you were terribly injured, and another was already weak because of fever. Only the boy and the red-haired man were conscious enough. And they had quite the trouble of carrying you three, when they were evidently worn out themselves."

Naoru remained silent, taking all this information in. The woman was quite talkative, she had to admit, but right now, she was talkative in a good way. At least Naoru did not have to ask about her companions. She guessed the inn owner was also doing this to avoid the awkward silence that she had put up earlier. She smiled at the consideration she was being given.

There was a short pause while the inn owner continued to clean up the room. Naoru could not take her eyes off the other woman now, what with the tremendous help she was giving her regarding the information she needed, so much so that she was still waiting for more.

The inn owner must have noticed the questioning stare, because she paused from her work once more and faced the female demon. "I suppose you're wondering where your friends are?" she continued. Naoru meekly nodded in embarrassed admittance, finally realizing what the particular thing she was waiting for was.

The woman continued with her work, nodding. "Don't worry, dear… They're fine and dandy. However…"

That made Naoru swallow. What…? What happened? Immediately, a number of possibilities came rolling in throwing her mind in confusion. Had they gone back to the forest for the sorcerer? No, that was not possible… They, especially Sanzo, were not ones to take it into themselves to finish a business that was not theirs. Maybe the sorcerer himself came for them? That…that was possible… Had they continued on to the West? Had they left her alone? The thought sickened her, for reasons she could not figure out. _They…they can do that…_ Had Sanzo left her? She shook her head, wondering why she was suddenly feeling as though he alone was enough. Still, Naoru almost buckled to the ground at the last thought. "'However…'?"

* * *

Naoru slowly opened the door, careful not to make any noise, and quietly stepped past the threshold, the inn owner's voice clearly echoing in her head and pushing her to be more quiet.

"_The sick one—well, he's not sick now—has been looking quite pissed off for the past few days…"_

Oh goody…no doubt that that was Sanzo…

…

And no doubt she was in for it good…

Naoru swallowed once more and stepped into the hallway, flinching with every tiny creaking sound her foot made with the floorboard. As best as she could, she wanted to avoid the others. She knew she would have to face them all sooner or later. But for now, as long as she could, she wanted to _not_ see any of them today, not immediately after that catastrophic stunt she pulled. Especially _not_ with Sanzo's head acting like a time bomb waiting to explode, and with her presence being the trigger for it to start ticking in nanoseconds.

Pausing a few steps away from her room, she almost laughed. She had not noticed how lightly she was taking this, now that she knew they had not left her. It was quite a selfish thought, she admitted it, but she could not help it anymore. She did not quite know why she was suddenly craving for their companionship, but right now she knew she needed it. _But still_… She had to face them, and she was not quite sure she would be able to handle Sanzo's fury that well; she was always a loser to intimidating people.

She could already hear the ruckus downstairs from her place in the hallway, could hear Goku's whines fighting with Gojyo's sneers. She wondered if they already knew that she was up and moving. Maybe they already did; the inn owner must have informed them already. She took a sniff, and smelled the boy and the older guy downstairs; she could smell Sanzo and Hakkai there, too, although, strangely, neither of the two was doing anything to pacify the bickering duo. It seemed the inn owner was not joking when she said the monk was really not in the best of moods…

Now clad in a pair of khaki baggy pants and a blue tank top, with a purple, long-sleeved vest that went down to her thighs, she made her way as quietly as she could from the landing and down the stairs, her slightly soft slippers providing cushion so that not much sound was produced. She wanted to take a peek at them first but after that…well, she did not know what to do…yet…

That's when she recalled the unfinished business she still had. She gritted her teeth. She had to end this…

But the question was…How?

She had already been in her full demon form last time, and look what happened. She dared not even dwell into it again, or she might break down in the middle of the stairs. She only had to think up a solution to her problem. She was not yet fully healed, but it would be a miracle if the sorcerer even had the mercy to let her recover before he came to her instead of letting her come to him like he did. And she could not let that happen; she could not…

She was about to think, _let him kill her friends,_ but then she realized it was not he who had endangered Hakkai. Or Sanzo. Or Goku. Or Gojyo. It was she.

Naoru was now at the foot of the stairs, facing the entrance of the inn, lost in her own thoughts. She had known how the negative energy could make a demon go berserk, but she had not foreseen how one of her clan could run amok. And it happened to be her…

Now she could see why the sorcerer wanted to eliminate her clan. They were too strong. A little slip and it would be like snowstorms everywhere, unstoppable snowstorms. Her clan would have been a good asset for Gyokumen Koushu, if ever she was able to devise a trick to persuade the Ryuus. Normal demons were easy enough to fend off…but she and her family had to disappear before they could even be used.

The beige-haired woman did not even take the time to peer at her companions, not noticing that the noises the two bickering guys were making had stopped, for she promptly went out of the inn and into the streets, going into a random direction. Why did she not see this before?! How could she not understand the sorcerer's statements?! No matter how decent her clan wanted to stay, they were still demons! Sooner or later, they would have gone berserk!

Her staggering walk turned into a painful run as she raced for the outside forest, not wanting to be with the people she did not want to hurt. She grimaced at the thousand stings that pierced her body, most painful at her stomach, but did not stop. She had to at least punish herself, did she not?

Reaching the edge of the forest, she leaned against a tree, panting heavily, looking at the ground. She needed time to herself. She needed to figure things out.

She could not kill the sorcerer without being a full demon, but she did not want to endanger innocent lives, too. Assuming she were to defeat him, no one else would be able to stop her. She had no tamer, unlike when her clan was alive—her sister was her tamer. Reiko was the only one she could not hurt, so she was sure there would always be somebody who could set limits to her.

_But then again…_ Naoru paused, staring at the ground. She had been unable to hurt Sanzo, either. More specifically, she had been _afraid_ of him. _But…but why…?_ Naoru straightened up and turned to go back, to try to figure out why she could not harm Sanzo by taking a look at him, only to face the foursome whom she had failed to sense in her absentmindedness, swallowing when her eyes landed on the monk.

_Oh shit._

She was cursing more and more frequently.

* * *

The female demon could do nothing more than to observe her comrades in the silent minutes that passed by awkwardly, not remembering that Goku and Gojyo were not normally like this. In her perusing, Naoru saw that Hakkai had healed much faster than her, even though his injury was deeper. This sent Naoru into a moment of reflection so that she could search for any possibilities that could have cause this phenomenon, each factor making her more ashamed of her weakness than the preceding one, before Goku talked.

"Ne, Naoru," the boy started, smiling. "We were waiting for you."

"You weren't going back to that hell of a place, were you?" Gojyo spoke up, lighting a cigarette. "You must be kidding me; don't you know the trouble this monkey and I had to go through just to help you three live?" That earned a glare from the said monkey.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I-am-not-a-monkey!" he practically growled, pouncing on Gojyo and starting a bickering battle. Naoru quietly watched the two go all out on it, before she shifted her gaze to the other two men, as she heard Hakkai laugh in the background.

The emerald-eyed man was watching the kappa and the monkey, too, before he turned to her and gave her an encouraging smile. "But Goku's right; we were waiting for you," he said. "But when you did not come in, we had to follow. Who knows if you were going on a killing spree once more?" he added, making Naoru bow in shame. "Don't be afraid, Naoru-san… See? I'm all right. Everyone's all right."

There was a moment of silence, for even Goku and Gojyo were waiting for Naoru's reaction. In truth, she did not know how to react. She was thankful they were here, but she was still afraid. She could only look up again to hope for a glance from at Sanzo, who was smoking and looking at the sky, his head half-turned so that she could see only a side of his face, his back to her. His eyes were not on her, though.

"Sa…Sanzo…" she muttered.

"Idiot."

Naoru flinched, unable to continue any more, but Sanzo turned to her fully, his amethyst eyes piercing through her. "You still haven't understood," he continued. "Is your head that thick that even putting someone else in danger is not enough to make you understand?" He grunted, dropping the almost burned out cigarette and stepping on it, grinding it to the ground. "If you're that stupid, then leave. We don't need a burden with us." He turned around. "Let's go," he commanded to the other three.

Hakkai gave Naoru a solemn smile as he followed, while Gojyo gave her a friendly tap on the shoulder to show her that he did not want this, either, but Goku stayed back.

"Sanzo," the boy called, standing determinedly, and the three men stopped, looking over at him. "We can't leave her alone like this."

The monk gritted his teeth and stalked over to Goku, about to hit him with his fist, when Naoru finally spoke up. "Wait, Sanzo…" she quietly called, saving Goku from an assault from the monk. "I'm sorry, but you made the wrong assumption…" She turned her head back at the forest in the direction of the humongous tree that she knew was not there now, and closed her eyes, sniffing the air and sighing, as she did not find what she was looking for. "I can't smell him anymore, nor can I sense his presence. He left," she muttered, turning back to the group. "I wasn't planning on fighting him again in this condition. I've understood the dilemma. I can't endanger others for my own selfish reasons. And that was why I was here, trying to figure out a solution. I didn't want to hurt you, either, so out of impulse I ran to this place."

"You think you can kill us that easily?" Sanzo commented venomously, but Naoru remained staring at him, trying to ignore the hurt that he was giving her by being this cruel. She did not want this kind of treatment from him, but she did not want him to leave her, either. He was the only one she could not hurt, she knew it now. Why? She did not know.

She bowed again. "I know… I've been more stupid," she said, smiling. "That's why I'm really sorry," she added, kneeling on the ground, her hand also on the ground. "It was very stupid of me. Please, Sanzo…" she mumbled. "Let me go with you once more…"

She did not want them to leave her. More importantly, she did not want Sanzo to leave her…

She could swear the other three were about to try to back her up, and was about to pray to the gods that Sanzo allow her a second chance, because even though she had Tenjikku to go to once she was alone, she still felt her life would not be complete without these four, especially the monk.

"Stand up."

Naoru's head snapped back up, her eyes staring up at golden hair that was shining under the sun, acting much like the sun itself. Amethyst eyes peered down at her and she stared, and her mind barely registered what came next, as she was lost in those purple pools.

"Stop being weak and start standing up," Sanzo said. "You look pathetic."

Naoru blinked. Despite the snide remark, she sensed something soft in that voice, and she thought she saw some kind of emotion flicker across his face for a fraction of a second. It might just have been her, but her eyes never yet failed her to notice even the tiniest details. Whatever it was…it made her quite elated.

A smile slowly making its way to her mouth, she did as she was told and got up, giving the monk a grateful smile and bowing to him. She could see the other three cheering for her, and it seemed that the day brightened up, especially when Goku and Gojyo started fighting again.

"Naoru, shall we?"

When she had straightened up again to face Hakkai, Sanzo was already walking back to town. Looking again at his figure brightened her up even more as she followed together with Hakkai, while they both dragged two bickering guys on the ground after their leader.

_Thank you, Sanzo…_ She would settle her business some other time. Right now, she only wanted this joy to last.

She did not notice the soft glance the monk gave her, a slight smile playing across his lips as he lit a cigarette.

* * *

A/N: The fanfic's done. Please review, guys… -smile- If ever some of you hate my ending this fanfic here, don't worry…I'm making a sequel. There are still a few points not cleared here… XP Thank you for all of you who read and reviewed Sapphire Eyes and Amethyst Ones. Be sure that I will not leave it like this.

Special mentions: my internet big sister, curiouzkatt, and my best friend iRL KiyomoRi. Innocence, you too; thank you for being a kind reader. i love athrun, for your weird spams. For my other reviewers, thank you very much.

Please wait for the sequel. Again, thank you!


End file.
